Far-West!
by mambanoir
Summary: Harry, Ron, Neville, Blaise, Draco et Severus sont des cow-boys du far-west chargés d'un troupeau, du moins ils en sont persuadés...Dumbledore est passé par là!
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K.R, je les emprunte juste une fois de plus.**

**&&&&.**

**Fic supprimée et remise en ligne.**

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 1**

**Mois de juin 1884 dans une plaine du Texas.**

Harry Potter avançait à travers la plaine déserte au pas tranquille de son cheval, il faisait très chaud et de temps en temps il soulevait son chapeau pour s'éponger le front, ses cheveux bruns en bataille étaient humides de sueur et sa gourde d'eau pratiquement vide, heureusement il était proche de sa destination et il l'espérait de sa nouvelle vie.

**&&&&.**

Harry allait avoir dix-huit ans et il y a un mois de cela il avait perdu ses parents morts d'une épidémie, n'étant pas très riche il avait dû vendre le tout petit ranch que son père exploitait pour leur offrir des funérailles décentes et régler leurs dettes, il avait refuser d'aller vivre chez son oncle et sa tante qu'il n'aimait pas, surtout leur fils Dudley une grosse brute sans cervelle qu'il ne supportait pas et ces derniers ne le portaient d'ailleurs pas dans leurs cœurs non plus.

Il avait donc décidé de s'éloigner de cette famille qu'il détestait et avec les quelques dollars qui lui étaient restés de se rendre dans la ville la plus proche pour y chercher du travail.

**&&&&.**

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il chevauchait et l'après midi tirait à sa fin quand il s'arrêta au sommet d'une butte pour observer les environs, ses yeux verts plissés par le soleil qui déclinait à l'horizon, et il aperçut la ville dans le lointain.

« Enfin! Soupira t-il, les reins en compote.

Puis son regard fut attiré par un grand ranch beaucoup plus proche où il pouvait voir un grand troupeau de bœufs réunis dans un enclos, il se dit qu'il allait s'arrêter pour voir si il n'y aurait pas du travail pour lui, autant de bêtes regroupées de cette façon pouvaient signifier qu'elles allaient être emmenées quelque part et avec un peu de chance le patron du lieu recherchait des cow-boys.

Il éperonna son cheval, un mustang noir appelé Éclair de feu et quelques minutes plus tard il mettait pied à terre devant une grande maison.

Il attacha son cheval près d'un abreuvoir et secouant la poussière de ses vêtements avec son chapeau il s'approcha pour monter les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée.

Il y était presque quand cette dernière s'ouvrit brusquement et un jeune homme roux fit son apparition, ce dernier stoppa net en voyant Harry et après un instant d'hésitation il lui sourit.

« Salut! Lui dit-il...qui es-tu?

Le brun fixa son regard bleu et franc et se sentit immédiatement en confiance avec lui, il lui rendit son sourire et se présenta avant d'expliquer qu'il cherchait du travail.

« Et bien tu tombe à pic! S'exclama le rouquin joyeusement...il nous manquait justement quelqu'un, viens je vais t'emmener voir le patron...au fait je m'appelle Ronald Weasley...Ron pour les amis! Rajouta t-il en l'entraînant à l'intérieur de la maison dans un vaste hall au parquet de bois ciré où il vit plusieurs portes fermées.

**&&&&.**

Ledit Ron en ouvrit une et le fit entrer dans une grande pièce aux murs tapissés de livres et il vit derrière un grand bureau un vieil homme au regard particulièrement malicieux et à la barbiche blanche qui assit dans un fauteuil de cuir le dévisagea avec attention.

« Qui m'amènes-tu là Ron?

« Patron! Répondit le rouquin...je vous présente Harry Potter, il cherche du boulot et comme il nous manque une personne je me suis dit que...

« Tu as eu raison! L'interrompit le vieil homme qui détailla le brun de la tête aux pieds...il a l'air solide! Reprit-il appréciateur...tu es embauché.

« Euh...merci! Bredouilla Harry qui n'en revenait pas d'avoir trouvé un emploi aussi facilement...merci monsieur...?

« Dumbledore! Répondit ce dernier en se lissant lentement la barbe d'un air amusé...Albus Dumbledore!

Ils se fixèrent un instant et le courant passa immédiatement entre eux, le brun trouva le vieil homme très sympathique, étrange mais sympathique.

« Vous m'embauchez pour faire quoi au juste?

« Ron va tout t'expliquer! Fit Dumbledore qui regarda ce dernier...emmènes le!

« Nous devons conduire un troupeau jusque dans le Wyoming, du côté de Cheyenne! commença le rouquin...c'est un voyage assez long et nous serons six pour ce travail...suis moi je vais te présenter les autres.

**&&&&.**

Après leur départ le vieil homme se mit à rire longuement puis il se calma et rejetant la tête en arrière il ferma les yeux et se mit à somnoler, il était fatigué et avait besoin de dormir.

**&&&&.**

Harry et Ron se trouvaient dans le hall quand ils croisèrent un homme à l'allure sévère et aux traits austères qui entrait d'un pas vif et sûr de lui, il était grand et sa stature bien développée était mise en valeur par ses vêtements entièrement noirs.

Il s'arrêta en les voyant et de ses yeux tout aussi noirs et perçants il détailla froidement le brun.

« C'est qui celui-là? Demanda t-il d'un ton abrupt.

« Le patron vient de l'embaucher, il part avec nous demain matin! Expliqua Ron assez sèchement.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas une mauviette, il a l'air un peu gringalet! Répliqua l'homme d'un ton railleur avant de s'éloigner.

« C'est qui? Demanda Harry en le suivant des yeux.

« Pffff! Fit le rouquin en le saisissant par le coude pour l'entraîner à l'extérieur...c'est Severus Snape c'est lui qui sera le chef du convoi.

« Il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur! Constata le brun.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré tout en secouant la tête.

« Le problème c'est qu'il est toujours de mauvaise humeur! Dit-il...c'est un état naturel chez lui.

Ils traversèrent la cour et après qu'Harry ait prit les sacoches qui contenaient ses affaires de rechange ils entrèrent dans une bâtisse de bois assez longue.

« Notre dortoir! Annonça le rouquin qui s'avança vers un jeune homme brun à l'air timide qui assit devant la cheminée faisait tourner une louche dans une grosse marmite.

« Voici Neville Longdubat! Reprit le rouquin en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de ce dernier qui sourit gentiment à Harry qui en fit autant...notre cuisinier...malheureusement n'espères pas manger autre chose que ragoût de patates ou fayot! Plaisanta t-il.

« Je vous avais prévenu que je ne savais pas cuisiner! Se défendit Neville avec agacement...vous avez pas voulut m'écouter alors tant pis pour vous!

« Laissons le tranquille! Chuchota Ron à l'oreille du brun qui eut envie de rire...autrement tout va être carbonisé...viens!

De chaque côté de la bâtisse il y avait trois lits séparés par toute la longueur de la pièce et le rouquin lui fit poser ses affaires sur l'un des lits libre avant de les diriger vers le côté opposé où deux des lits étaient occupé par deux jeunes hommes, l'un assis sur son lit, l'autre nonchalamment allongé et chapeau rabattu sur les yeux.

« Voici Blaise Zabini! Présenta Ron en se plantant devant celui qui était assit et qui leva sur eux un visage magnifique à la peau dorée et aux grands yeux sombres vifs et intelligents.

« Tu le sors d'où celui-là mon petit rouquin? Dit-il avec une lueur mi-moqueuse mi-amusée dans le regard.

« Pffffff! Souffla Ron...je te l'ai déjà dit je ne suis pas ton petit rouquin, et celui-là c'est Harry Potter, il va faire le voyage avec nous.

« Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant! Intervint une voix au ton traînant et hautain.

Le brun tourna la tête pour regarder celui qui venait de parler et qui avait relevé son chapeau d'un doigt, ses yeux verts plongèrent dans deux pupilles grises superbes et aussi froides que le canon d'un revolver.

« Salut beau brun! Reprit-il ironiquement en retirant son chapeau pour passer une main dans une chevelure d'un blond si clair qu'elle paraissait presque blanche.

« Salut beau blond! Répliqua aussi sec Harry qui rougit en voyant le petit sourire en coin qui apparut sur ses lèvres.

« C'est Draco Malfoy! Fit Ron qui prit le brun par le bras pour le ramener vers Neville et lui souffla...tiens toi loin de lui il ne cherche à te provoquer que pour la bagarre.

« Que pour la bagarre? Pensa Harry qui jeta un dernier regard en coin vers le blond...dommage!

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 2.**

**&&&&.**

Harry, Ron et Neville discutèrent un moment au coin du feu et le brun apprit ainsi que les quatre garçons étaient au ranch depuis sept ans, ils étaient orphelins et y avaient été élevés par Dumbledore qui les avait recueillit.

Puis le rouquin demanda au brun si il désirait se laver avant le repas.

Ce dernier accepta avec joie, il avait sur lui la poussière de deux jours de cheval qui lui collait à la peau.

Ron l'emmena à l'extérieur après avoir prit savon, serviettes et vêtements de rechange et ils firent environ trois cent mètres pour parvenir jusqu'à une petite rivière sur le bord de laquelle ils s'arrêtèrent.

Ils se déshabillèrent, ne gardant que leurs sous-vêtements et plongèrent avec plaisir dans l'eau. Ils s'y amusèrent un moment puis Ron après avoir récupérer le savon l'entraîna vers un endroit au milieu des rochers sur lesquels ils s'assirent pour se savonner.

Ils plongèrent une nouvelle fois dans l'eau plus profonde pour se rincer puis nagèrent vers le bord où ils avaient laissé leurs affaires, là ils se laissèrent sécher tout en discutant, puis après s'être rhabillés ils retournèrent dans leur dortoir.

**&&&&.**

Le repas étant prêt ils s'assirent tous autour d'une table en bois et Neville servit à chacun une assiette de ragoût pas vraiment appétissant mais qui avait au moins le mérite d'être consistant.

« Notre chef ne mange pas avec nous? Demanda Harry en ne voyant pas Severus.

« Non, il mange avec le patron! Expliqua Ron.

« Et on comprend pourquoi! Intervint Draco qui écrasait ses patates en soupirant.

Le brun tourna la tête vers lui et leur regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher.

« C'est pas si mauvais! Fit rêveusement Harry perdu dans les yeux gris, ce blond le faisait craquer et malgré ce que lui avait dit le rouquin sous ses airs froids il avait la nette impression que c'était réciproque.

« En tout cas y en a au moins un qui apprécie! Se moqua Blaise tandis que Ron tendait une nouvelle fois son assiette à Neville pour qu'il le resserve.

« J'ai faim j'y peux rien! Grommela le rouquin.

« Tu pourrais me manger moi! proposa Blaise goguenard avec un mouvement de sourcil qui lui donna un air comique.

Harry faillit s'étrangler de rire en voyant les joues de Ron prendre subitement une couleur encore plus flamboyante que celle de ses cheveux.

Le rouquin lui préféra ne rien dire et haussant des épaules faussement indifférentes il baissa le nez sur son assiette, de toute façon il n'avait jamais le dernier mot avec lui et puis il n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, il avait trop peur qu'il lise dans les siens qu'il serait tout à fait d'accord.

Ron pensait qu'il ne faisait que s'amuser à le provoquer et ne voulait pas passer pour un idiot si Blaise s'apercevait que lui il aimerait bien que ce soit du sérieux.

**&&&&.**

Le repas finit ils se couchèrent tous de bonne heure, le lendemain ils devaient partir à l'aube et Harry était crevé, il s'endormit comme une masse.

**&&&&.**

Au matin le soleil dardait à peine ses premiers rayons qu'ils étaient tous prêts au départ, Harry sur éclair de feu son mustang noir, Blaise et Ron sur deux chevaux indien le premier nommé Serpy et l'autre Gryffi et Draco sur une superbe jument blanche fine et nerveuse du nom de Voldine.

Neville était aux commande d'un chariot qui contenait tout l'attirail dont ils auraient besoin et Severus montait lui aussi un mustang à la robe caramel appelé Doloris.

**&&&&.**

Dumbledore vint leur souhaiter bon voyage à chacun, s'arrêtant beaucoup plus longuement près de Neville puis le convoi se mit en route, Severus ouvrant la route, les quatre à cheval entourant le troupeau et le chariot fermant la marche.

Dumbledore les regarda s'éloigner en riant dans sa barbe.

« Ils ne se rappellent vraiment de rien et ne savent même pas qui ils sont réellement! S'amusa t-il...ils vont en faire une tête quand les souvenirs vont leur revenir...bah! De toute façon ce sera trop tard ils seront obligés d'aller jusqu'au bout!

Les yeux fixés sur l'horizon et le nuage de poussière qui s'élevait, il se remémora le début de cette histoire et sourit en pensant à Neville.

**&&&&.**

Cela avait débuté la veille à Poudlard, le château était vide car tous les élèves étaient partis en vacances à part Harry, Ron, Blaise, Draco et Neville.

Ce dernier qui avait passé l'après-midi seul près du lac revenait vers la grande porte, de loin il avait bien vu ses amis qui semblaient se disputer avec les deux Serpentard mais c'était habituel et à la longue il n'y prêtait même plus attention, c'était l'inverse qui l'aurait surprit.

Il avait donc continué d'avancer.

Les quatre protagonistes se tenaient à distance respectable les uns des autres et il n'avait eut d'autre choix que passer au milieu, malheureusement c'est à ce moment précis qu'ils avaient eut la bonne idée de se sauter dessus, se retrouvant tous au sol dans un mélange de bras et de jambes.

Severus qui traversait le hall à ce moment là était vigoureusement intervenu en les attrapant sans douceur par le col pour les séparer.

Une demi-heure plus tard Dumbledore sérieusement agacé les avait tous convoqué dans son bureau, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment ils pouvaient encore en arriver à de telles extrémités.

« Ils ont quand même combattus du même côté que diable! S'énerva t-il alors qu'ils entraient dans la pièce accompagné de Severus et s'arrêtaient devant lui.

**&&&&.**

Après avoir patiemment écouté leurs nébuleuses explications il en avait conclut que la bagarre avait éclatée sous le prétexte assez stupide que les Serpentard soutenaient qu'ils étaient les meilleurs en tout et pouvaient se sortir de tout sans l'aide de personne, leurs intelligences étant supérieures à celles des autres maisons.

Les Gryffondor s'étaient moqués en disant qu'ils étaient trop couards, snobs et délicats pour être capable de quoi que ce soit par eux-même, étant plus courageux et entreprenants eux étaient capables de de sortir de n'importe quelle situation même la plus inattendue et étaient prêts à le prouver.

Cela avait finit en pugilat.

Et là Dumbledore, alors qu'il se lissait pensivement la barbe en les observant à tour de rôle tout en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire d'eux, avait eut une idée des plus étrange qui sur le coup l'avait étonné lui-même, puis finalement en y réfléchissant bien cela l'avait amusé, c'était un sacré tour à leur jouer.

« Après tout pourquoi pas! S'était-il dit...ils voulaient une situation inattendue et bien ils vont l'avoir...on va bien voir comment ils vont s'en sortir!

Il eut une brève hésitation concernant Neville qui n'y était pour rien et tentait vainement de protester de son innocence, mais finalement il se dit que cela ne ferait pas de mal au jeune homme.

« Il se dégourdira un peu! Pensa t-il.

Puis les Serpentard n'étant que deux il décida pour faire bonne mesure de leur adjoindre Severus pour qu'ils soient à égalité, un petit rire intérieur le secoua en se disant que ce dernier n'allait certainement pas apprécier la plaisanterie quand il réaliserait ce qui lui était arrivé.

Dumbledore se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers le fond de son bureau tandis que les six victimes ignorantes de leur sort et immobiles le suivaient des yeux.

Quelques secondes plus tard une odeur très étrange envahissait la pièce et avant qu'ils aient pu se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit les six s'écroulaient au sol, inanimés.

Dumbledore s'approcha d'eux les observa un instant puis étendit les bras en marmonnant.

**&&&&.**

Le troupeau avait disparut et Dumbledore se secoua, il était très fatigué, il lui avait fallut une énorme dépense d'énergie magique pour les emmener dans le passé et leur insuffler tous les faux souvenirs qu'ils avaient, il était d'ailleurs resté proche de la réalité par certain côté, c'était plus facile.

Pour le moment ils croyaient vraiment être des cow-boys mais les souvenirs qu'il leur avait donné n'allaient rester que quelques jours, trois tout au plus, ensuite ils se souviendraient de qui ils étaient réellement.

Il ne leur avait donné que les souvenirs concernant le travail des cow-boys, la vie en général de cette époque et leurs enfance dans le ranch, pour le reste niveau sentiment cela venait d'eux-même, de leurs désirs profonds et de leur propre imagination qui pour eux était la réalité, pour le moment ils étaient persuadés d'avoir vécus ici depuis toujours.

Il se demanda ce que cela allait donner quand les deux jours restants seraient écoulés, accepteraient-ils de se voir d'une autre manière?

Si il avait bien vu il semblait y avoir certains sentiments plus qu'amicaux entre eux, cela allait-il durer?

Cette idée le fit rire de nouveau et il leur souhaita mentalement bonne chance.

« Il est temps pour moi de rentrer à Poudlard! Se dit-il.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 3**

**&&&&.**

Le convoi avançait lentement au milieu de la vaste plaine en se dirigeant vers le Nord-Ouest, les animaux suivaient tranquillement la bête de tête et Harry qui n'avait pas grand chose à faire à part surveiller qu'aucun animal ne s'écarte du troupeau en profitait pour observer souvent Draco qui un peu plus loin faisait de même.

A la mi-journée ils firent une pause pour le repas près d'un point d'eau où Neville leur prépara son éternel ragoût mais cette fois de fayots.

Severus donna rapidement le signal du départ dés qu'ils eurent finit de manger et ils se remirent en route.

**&&&&.**

l'après-midi avançait lentement et Ron somnolait presque sur sa selle quand Blaise vint se placer près de lui.

« On a du mal à garder les yeux ouverts mon petit rouquin? Lui dit-il de son ton toujours si moqueur.

« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça! S'énerva Ron en fronçant les sourcils...c'est énervant à la fin, tu cherches quoi? La bagarre?

Blaise le regarda en souriant.

« Et toi tu cherches quoi?

« Moi?...mais...rien! S'exclama le rouquin perplexe...c'est toi qui me provoque sans cesse, pas moi.

« Pffffff! souffla Blaise d'un air désespéré...qu'est ce que j'aimerais que tu me provoque un peu!

« Si y a que ça pour te faire plaisir! Grogna Ron menaçant...je te promet qu'à la halte de ce soir je te met la raclée de ta vie.

« Promit?

Les sourcils du rouquin s'arquèrent au maximum en le fixant d'un air complètement abasourdi, il n'en revenait pas, apparemment la menace qu'il venait de proférer mettait Blaise en joie.

« Mais t'es un malade Zabini tu le sais ça?

Ce dernier éclata de rire.

« A ce soir mon petit rouquin, n'oublies pas ta promesse! Dit-il avant d'éperonner son cheval et de s'éloigner au trot.

**&&&&.**

Neville s'ennuyait ferme assit sur le chariot, les rênes dans les mains, il rêvassait en laissant aller les chevaux à leur rythme quand soudainement il fut éjecté de son siège par un choc assez violent, l'une des roues venait de s'enfoncer profondément dans une fondrière, le faisant dangereusement penché et arrêtant net les chevaux qui se mirent à hennir.

Il se releva en gémissant un peu sonné et porta une main à sa tête qui avait heurtée une pierre, il saignait légèrement sur le haut du front.

Severus qui se trouvait devant et ouvrait la marche s'aperçut en se retournant que quelque chose n'allait pas, il stoppa le convoi et revint au galop vers le chariot où il sauta de cheval en voyant Neville blessé.

« Je suis désolé! S'excusa immédiatement le timide jeune homme...je ne l'ai pas vu le trou.

Sans répondre Severus le saisit par le menton et l'examina, puis il le relâcha et alla prendre sa gourde dans une de ses sacoches tout en défaisant le foulard noir qu'il portait autour du cou et qu'il l'imbiba pour nettoyer la plaie.

Neville tête levée vers lui se laissait faire sans bouger, il observait avec intérêt ce visage qui semblait toujours si dur, ses yeux noirs perçants et intimidant, à côté de lui il se sentait petit et faible et il aimait la force et la puissance qui émanaient de cet homme.

Il aurait bien voulut être comme lui.

Severus rinça son foulard puis le noua autour du front de Neville qu'il ne lâcha pas immédiatement, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête il plongea son regard dans le sien, il aurait voulut pouvoir l'embrasser, il aimait ce timide jeune homme, même si il le cachait bien.

Il avait toujours été attiré par lui, sa timidité, son côté pataud et un peu empoté, sa simplicité, sa gentillesse, tout ça le rendait émouvant.

C'était assez incompréhensible mais lui l'homme dur et sans cœur qui ne respectait que la force s'était laissé avoir par sa douceur, pourtant combien de fois lui avait-il crié après, se montrant des plus sévère avec lui, mais ses sentiments étaient bel et bien là et il ne pouvait plus les ignorer, il ne s'était inquiété que pour lui et n'avait même pas jeté un regard au chariot.

« Si on s'y met tous on peut le soulever et le sortir de là! Fit la voix d'Harry.

Severus sortit de la transe dans laquelle il était tombé et lâchant Neville il se tourna vers le brun, s'apercevant par la même occasion qu'ils étaient tous là à les regarder.

« Qu'est ce que vous attendez! Aboya Severus d'un ton aussi claquant qu'un coup de fouet, il était furieux de s'être laissé aller devant témoin.

Ils se placèrent tous sur le côté du chariot et Neville alla prendre les chevaux par le mors pour les faire avancer au moment où ils le soulèveraient.

Ils le sortirent de la fondrière sans trop de difficulté et quelques minutes plus tard ils se remettaient en route.

**&&&&.**

Le reste de la journée se passa sans heurts et le soir venu ils firent halte près d'une petite rivière où le troupeau pu s'abreuver.

**&&&&.**

Installé sur sa couverture posée non loin du feu de bois sur lequel Neville cuisinait, Ron, qui attendait le moment du repas avec impatience tout en parlant avec Harry assit près de lui, s'aperçut que Blaise le regardait avec insistance et leur discussion de l'après-midi lui revint à l'esprit, il soupira profondément.

« Excuses-moi! Dit-il au brun qui le fixa avec curiosité...j'ai une petite histoire à régler...une raclée à donner, rien de grave.

Puis il se leva en faisant signe d'un mouvement de tête vers Blaise pour lui indiquer de le suivre.

En silence ils s'éloignèrent du campement et s'arrêtèrent pour se faire face quand ils jugèrent la distance suffisante.

Sans un mot et sans bouger ils s'observèrent longuement.

« Qu'est ce que tu attends? Fit Blaise...frappe moi!

« Mais...pas comme ça! Protesta Ron qui n'en avait aucune envie...je peux pas te frapper sans raison.

« Et comme ça ça ira! Répliqua Blaise qui s'approcha et le bouscula.

Le rouquin recula de deux pas mais ne leva pas les poings, il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait jamais pu lever la main sur lui malgré toutes ses provocations.

« Tu devais me mettre la raclée de ma vie, tu t'en souviens? Le nargua Blaise qui cherchait à le pousser à bout pour qu'enfin il lui parle, ses yeux sombres étincelants ne quittaient pas le regard azur qui cherchait à se dérober.

« C'est tout ce que tu sais faire? Reprit-il moqueur avant de s'avancer avec l'intention de le pousser fortement une seconde fois.

« Je ne peux pas! S'écria Ron en le saisissant par les poignets pour l'arrêter...je ne peux pas! Répéta t-il en secouant la tête.

« Et pourquoi ça? Demanda Blaise sans se dégager de son emprise...mais réponds! S'énerva t-il devant son silence...qu'est ce qui t'en empêche?

« Je t'aime! Répondit faiblement le rouquin en le relâchant pour se détourner et s'éloigner de quelques pas...voilà ce qui m'en empêche!

Blaise sourit et s'approcha pour lui poser les mains sur les épaules.

« Tu peux répéter?

« Je t'aime! Redit Ron toujours aussi doucement, il s'en voulait de lui avoir avoué et en même temps il se sentait soulagé, au moins les choses étaient claires entre eux maintenant...je t'ai aimé à la minute même où je t'ai vu pour la première fois, on était très jeune mais je suis tombé amoureux de toi ce jour-là.

Blaise le fit se tourner vers lui et le cœur du rouquin se mit à battre à toute vitesse en voyant la douceur qui brillait dans les beaux yeux sombres posés sur lui.

« Tu te rends compte de tout ce qu'il m'a fallut faire pour qu'enfin tu me dise ces trois petits mots? Dit-il dans un sourire...je t'aime mon petit rouquin.

Les yeux de Ron s'arrondirent mais il ne posa pas de question, il n'en eut pas le temps, la bouche chaude de Blaise emprisonnait déjà la sienne et il répondit dans un soupir de plaisir en lui passant les bras autour du cou.

Ils passèrent un long moment à mélanger aveux et baisers puis revinrent vers le campement main dans la main.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	4. Chapter 4

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 4**

**&&&&.**

« On dirait finalement que leurs provocations ne sont pas toujours faites pour chercher la bagarre! Railla gentiment Harry quand Ron revint s'asseoir près de lui.

Ce dernier rougit mais sourit d'un air heureux.

« Je n'aurais jamais crû que ce soit possible entre nous! Répondit-il en regardant Blaise qui était allé récupérer ses affaires et revenait vers eux pour venir s'installer à ses côtés...c'est presque trop beau pour être vrai!

Blaise qui était en train de s'asseoir se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Je te montrerais que mon amour est bien réel! Lui chuchota t-il.

Harry jeta un œil vers Draco qui, allongé sur sa couverture et la tête sur sa selle le regardait aussi, ils se dévisagèrent un instant puis le brun lui fit un clin d'œil auquel le blond répondit par un haussement de sourcil amusé avant de détourner le regard.

Harry sourit rêveusement, il voulait Draco et était fermement décidé à l'obtenir.

**&&&&.**

Severus assit un peu à l'écart observa le couple, il n'était guère surprit cela faisait très longtemps que ces deux là se tournaient autour sans rien oser s'avouer, le rouquin avait été long à comprendre mais il se dit que cela n'avait rien de surprenant Ron n'avait pas un esprit des plus vif et ce qui était clair comme de l'eau de roche pour les autres lui restait totalement obscur si on ne lui collait pas le nez dessus de force.

« Et encore en insistant! Pensa t-il, railleur.

Puis son attention se détourna du couple pour se porter sur Neville qui s'éloignait avec ses gamelles dans les bras pour aller les laver à la rivière, il disparut derrière les arbres et Severus fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'il s'éloigne seul.

**&&&&.**

Neville qui comptait prendre un bain après avoir fait sa vaisselle mit une certaine distance entre lui et le campement, il marcha un long moment puis ayant trouvé le coin qui lui convenait il s'accroupit au bord de l'eau et déposa ses plats qu'il commença à nettoyer.

Il en était au dernier quand un bruit de branches cassées le fit se retourner.

De peur il lâcha l'assiette qu'il tenait, heureusement elle était en fer, et fixa avec des yeux ronds et horrifiés l'animal qui avait surgit des fourrés tout en se relevant très lentement pour lui faire face, et en regrettant pour une fois de ne pas être armé.

Il avait peur des armes à feu et avait toujours refusé d'en toucher une, ce qui lui avait souvent valu des remarques acerbes de la part de Severus qui lui était un très bon tireur et leur avait servit de professeur de tir.

Les grondements sourds, menaçants, et les babines retroussées de l'animal immobile qui le fixait avec des yeux fous lui donnèrent la chair de poule et il se sentit perdu.

**&&&&.**

La nuit était complètement tombée et Severus qui ne voyait pas Neville revenir commença à s'inquiéter, la plaine pouvait recéler pas mal de danger, surtout la nuit.

Les quatre autres s'étaient rapidement endormit, chevaucher toute la journée était épuisant, et il attendit encore un instant puis n'y tenant plus il se leva pour partir à sa recherche.

Il remonta la rivière à grands pas en s'énervant de ne pas le voir.

« Mais où est-il passé ce crétin!

Sachant que Neville ne portait pas d'arme son inquiétude grandissait.

« Je vais le tuer! Maugréa t-il.

Il finit par l'apercevoir assez loin et soupira de soulagement tout en ayant l'intention de le tancer vertement pour son inconscience.

Puis quelque chose le fit s'arrêter, la façon dont se tenait Neville l'intrigua, il semblait pétrifié et fixait un point droit devant lui d'un air apeuré, son sens du danger très prononcé en éveil Severus comprit immédiatement qu'il avait un problème mais il ne voyait pas lequel, des fourrés lui cachait ce qu'il regardait de cette façon.

Il se rapprocha silencieusement et pu enfin voir ce qui l'effrayait autant.

« Un coyote? Se dit-il un peu surprit, ces animaux plutôt craintifs ne représentaient pourtant pas un danger pour l'homme qu'ils fuyaient comme la peste.

Il se rapprocha encore et en l'observant mieux il constata que celui-là n'agissait pas normalement, et pour cause, vu la mousse baveuse qui dégoulinait de ses mâchoires et ses yeux à l'éclat meurtrier il était facile de deviner qu'il avait la rage et ne pensait qu'à tuer tout ce qui lui tombait sous les crocs.

Lentement Severus sortit son arme en faisant très attention de ne pas faire de bruit, l'animal ramassé sur lui-même était prêt à bondir sur Neville et le moindre geste ou son qu'il percevrait déclencherait une attaque immédiate.

Severus eut le temps de se placer correctement avant que les grondements du coyote malade s'arrêtent et brusquement il le vit s'élancer d'un bond, au même moment la détonation de son arme éclata et l'animal stoppé net en plein vol retomba lourdement au sol, mort d'une balle en pleine tête.

**&&&&.**

Neville complètement tétanisé par la peur ne s'aperçut de la présence de Severus qu'après avoir vu le coyote s'écrouler raide mort, le cœur battant à tout rompre et les jambes flageolantes il le regarda s'avancer rapidement vers lui.

« Tout va bien? S'inquiéta Severus en lui posant les mains sur les épaules, l'engueulade qu'il s'était promit de lui donner était loin de son esprit.

Incapable de prononcer un mot Neville fit signe que oui d'un mouvement de tête puis brusquement se laissa aller contre le torse large.

« Merci! Parvint-il à murmurer.

Severus l'entoura de ses bras et sans un mot lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

Puis rassuré mais un peu surprit Neville s'écarta légèrement pour relever la tête et son regard plongea dans le sien pour ne plus le lâcher, ils se fixèrent avec intensité quelques secondes, leurs yeux parlant pour eux, puis le jeune homme leva les bras et posa ses mains sur la nuque de Severus pour lentement attirer son visage vers le sien.

Neville ferma les yeux sous la bouche possessive et exigeante de Severus qui dévora la sienne dans un baiser profond et gourmand qui mit du feu dans ses veines, et il gémit de plaisir quand d'une main qu'il posa sur ses fesses Severus le colla contre lui, collant leur érection réciproque l'une contre l'autre à travers les pantalons.

Leurs caresses se firent rapidement de plus en plus précises et leurs désirs de plus en plus pressants.

Le souffle court Severus finit par s'écarter.

« Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux en rester là pour le moment, ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal! Dit-il bien qu'il n'ai aucune envie d'arrêter, il ne voulait simplement pas que Neville se sente obligé d'aller plus loin.

« Non! S'exclama ce dernier qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, il regarda autour de lui puis se saisit de la main de Severus qu'il entraîna au pied d'un arbre sous lequel il s'allongea en le tirant pour qu'il en fasse autant et là il reprit fébrilement baisers et caresses.

Severus qui se maintenait au-dessus de lui sourit devant tant d'empressement et il l'embrassa longuement tout en lui défaisant la ceinture de son pantalon, libérant la virilité de Neville qu'il prit dans la main.

Ce dernier se cambra, soupirant de plaisir sous les va et viens et poussa un gémissement quand la bouche humide et accueillante de Severus remplaça sa main.

Plongé dans un univers de plaisir Neville grogna un peu quand il le lâcha mais son compagnon le fit se retourner pour qu'il se mettre à genoux tout en faisant descendre son pantalon sur ses cuisses et reprit rapidement ses caresses.

La première intrusion des doigts de Severus le fit se crisper, dans le peu de rapports qu'il avait pu avoir Neville n'était jamais allé aussi loin cela c'était toujours arrêté à des caresses un peu osées mais rien de plus.

Severus le sentit très bien et prit tout son temps pour le préparer, puis quand il l'entendit gémir de nouveau et le vit creuser les reins il se plaça derrière lui, il défit son ceinturon pour dégager son érection et lentement pénétra l'intimité si étroite.

Il se mit à bouger très lentement les mains posées sur les hanches de Neville puis accélera progressivement l'allure quand ce dernier se mit à pousser des cris de plaisir, il se laissa aller à des coups de reins plus profonds et vigoureux seulement quand ils atteignirent l'orgasme qui leur fit émettre un même râle d'extase.

**&&&&. **

**A tout de suite!**


	5. Chapter 5

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 5**

**&&&&.**

Severus et Neville revinrent un peu plus tard au campement et s'installèrent pour la nuit près du chariot, peu de temps après ils dormaient profondément, blottit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**&&&&.**

Au matin ils se réveillèrent les derniers, ce n'était pas du tout dans les habitudes de Severus qui se levait toujours à l'aube et quand il se redressa après avoir donné un léger baiser à Neville il aperçut les quatre autres qui assit près du feu les observaient avec curiosité, leurs gobelets de café à la main.

Severus se leva en leur jetant un regard hautain et menton fièrement levé il les toisa, les défiant de tout commentaire, mais personne n'osa émettre le moindre mot et ils détournèrent tous les yeux en faisant comme si de rien n'était.

Aucun d'eux n'était assez fou pour provoquer sa colère.

Seul Ron vint taquiner gentiment Neville pendant que ce dernier rangeait le chariot.

**&&&&.**

Harry après avoir bu son café se leva et se dirigea vers l'endroit où les chevaux étaient attachés, et il sourit en y arrivant, Voldine et Eclair de feu semblaient beaucoup se plaire, les deux animaux se frottaient mutuellement les naseaux et l'encolure en paraissant y prendre énormément de plaisir.

Le brun s'approcha d'eux et flatta doucement la jument.

« Tu as très bon goût ma belle! Lui dit-il amusé, il savait que Draco se trouvait à deux pas derrière lui...Souhaitons que ton maître en ait autant.

Ledit maître vint se placer à côté de lui pour poser sa selle sur le dos de la jument et lui jeta un regard en coin.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui veux à son maître? Fit-il, feignant de ne pas avoir bien entendu.

Harry lui fit un sourire charmeur.

« Je ne lui veux rien au maître! Répondit-il d'un ton séducteur...je le veux tout court.

Draco repoussa son chapeau en arrière pour mieux le regarder et haussa un sourcil.

« Alors il te faudra trouver beaucoup mieux comme tentative de séduction! Répliqua t-il en mettant le pied à l'étrier et en se hissant sur sa selle, puis sans un mot supplémentaire il s'éloigna.

Harry le suivit des yeux puis sella son cheval qu'il enfourcha d'un bond, au petit trot il rejoignit sa place dans le convoi qui se mit en route.

**&&&&.**

La journée passa lentement, la plaine semblait s'étendre à l'infini, le paysage était monotone et la chaleur pesante.

Le soir venu ils s'arrêtèrent près du point d'eau suivant qui se trouvait non loin d'un petit village et après s'être tous lavés dans l'eau, bienfaisante après toute la poussière qu'ils avaient avalée, ils décidèrent d'aller faire un tour dans le bled pour se détendre un peu.

Seul Neville et Severus refusèrent en prétextant qu'il fallait que quelqu'un reste pour veiller sur le bétail, c'était vrai mais tous comprirent qu'ils voulaient aussi se retrouver seuls.

**&&&&.**

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le village ils s'aperçurent qu'il était vraiment petit et ne possédait pas de véritable saloon avec les habituelles entraîneuses mais il y avait quand même un bar où ils servaient à boire et c'est tout ce qu'ils voulaient.

Ils mirent pied à terre devant l'établissement et attachèrent les chevaux près de l'abreuvoir.

**&&&&.**

La salle enfumée où ils entrèrent n'était pas très grande mais beaucoup de monde était installé aux tables, la plupart jouaient aux cartes et tous les suivirent des yeux avec intérêt et dans un silence total tandis qu'ils s'avançaient jusqu'au comptoir sur lequel ils s'accoudèrent.

Les étrangers étaient assez rare dans le coin et pour les habitants ils étaient une véritable curiosité.

Ils commandèrent tous un whisky en ignorant les regards qui pesaient sur eux et se mirent à discuter tranquillement, Ron et Blaise se comportant comme des amis et rien d'autre, sans aucun contact entre eux, l'homosexualité n'était pas tolérée et si les gens avaient le moindre doute à leur sujet ils risquaient fort de se retrouver pendus au bout d'une corde sans autre forme de procès.

Lentement et voyant qu'il ne se passait rien de particulier le brouhaha de voix recommença et la soirée reprit son cours.

**&&&&.**

Ils en étaient à leurs second verres quand quatre hommes entrèrent en poussant brutalement les portes à battant et vinrent vers le comptoir en faisant résonner leurs éperons tout en dévisageant d'un air menaçant tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la salle.

Un silence apeuré se fit et Harry intrigué leur jeta un coup d'œil alors qu'ils s'accoudaient à l'autre bout du comptoir, ce faisant son regard croisa celui du plus grand qui semblait être le meneur et il comprit tout de suite.

Dans chaque ville ou village il existait ce genre d'homme, l'emmerdeur public numéro un, la grosse brute qui cherchait à imposer sa loi à tous et par la force de préférence.

**&&&&.**

Le regard vert et sans peur qui le dévisageait donna à l'homme le prétexte de la provocation, qu'il aurait cherché de toute manière.

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on me regarde de cette façon! Dit-il durement.

« Désolé! S'excusa Harry qui détourna les yeux, il ne voulait pas de bagarre.

« Désolé! s'exclama l'homme qui ricana et se tourna vers ses sbires...vous avez entendu ça vous autres?...le pauvre petit est désolé!

Les trois crétins autour de lui se mirent à rire bêtement comme si c'était la chose la plus drôle qu'ils aient jamais entendus.

« Tu m'as insulté! Reprit l'homme qui ne ricanait plus et fixa sur lui un véritable regard de serpent, cruel et venimeux...être désolé est insuffisant.

« Je ne vous ai pas insul...voulut rétorquer Harry mais la brusque cavalcade des clients qui s'enfuyaient en sachant très bien ce qui allait ce passer, le fit taire.

Voyant l'homme s'écarter du comptoir et lui faire face les mains au niveau des deux revolvers qu'il portait bas sur ses hanches, il comprit qu'il n'échapperait pas au duel.

« Écartez vous! Murmura t-il aux trois autres qui obtempérèrent.

« Harry t'es sûr que ça va aller? S'inquiéta Ron.

« Oui! Répondit simplement le brun.

Les sbires du provocateur en firent autant et les six s'observèrent d'un air mauvais.

Harry se plaça face à l'homme et attendit.

« Tu es étranger ici! Fit ce dernier...je suis Tom Jédusor le meilleur tireur du coin, tu n'as aucune chance...fais ta prière tu vas mourir petit morveux.

« Moi c'est Harry Potter! Répondit-il lentement, son regard vert s'était fait intense et rivé à celui de son ennemi il guettait le bon moment, tout son corps était tendu et son esprit concentré sur les réactions de son adversaire.

Comme au ralenti il vit les paupières de l'homme cligner légèrement et en une fraction de seconde sa main avait dégainée le revolver de son étui.

Une seule détonation retentit, assourdissante.

Il y eut un instant où plus rien ne sembla bouger puis lentement le dénommé Tom qui n'avait même pas eut le temps de sortir ses armes s'effondra sur le sol, une tache de sang s'élargissant sur sa chemise blanche au niveau du cœur.

Il était mort sur le coup.

**&&&&.**

Tous le monde observait Harry les yeux ronds d'incrédulité, il avait dégainé et tiré à une vitesse foudroyante.

Ce dernier rangea calmement son arme, il venait de tuer mais n'avait qu'un léger remord, il n'avait pas eut le choix.

C'était tuer ou être tuer.

Le barman qui avait assisté à toute la scène plaqué contre l'étagère du bar s'approcha pour jeter un coup d'œil par dessus le comptoir sur le cadavre et poussa un sifflement admiratif.

« Chapeau mon petit gars, t'es un vrai champion! Le félicita t-il...tu nous a débarrassé d'une véritable plaie, il terrorisait tout le monde ici.

Les gens revenaient maintenant dans la salle et tous semblaient heureux de ce qui venait d'arriver, ils s'en prirent aux trois sbires qui sans leur chef étaient complètement perdus, ils les désarmèrent puis ils furent entraînés dehors.

« Que va t-il leur arriver? Demanda Harry.

« C'est des bons à rien pas bien méchants si on les prend seul mais ils ont fait pas mal de dégâts ici! Expliqua le barman...ils vont devoir rembourser...du travail les attends! Termina t-il en riant.

« Et pour le shériff? S'inquiéta Ron...Harry ne risque pas d'ennui?

« C'est moi le shériff, bien que je ne servais pas à grand-chose! reconnut l'homme qui se mit à rire de plus belle...vous pouvez partir sans problème je m'occupe du reste!

Draco qui n'avait pas quitté Harry des yeux s'approcha de lui et le prit par le bras.

« Rentrons! Lui dit-il.

Le brun tourna la tête vers lui et ce qu'il lut dans les yeux gris le fit sourire, sans le vouloir il venait de réussir à séduire le blond.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	6. Chapter 6

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 6**

**&&&&.**

Les quatre amis quittèrent le saloon sous les félicitations des habitants et enfourchèrent leurs chevaux, au petit trot ils sortirent du village et prirent la direction du campement.

Et alors qu' Harry chevauchait en se demandant comment faire pour se retrouver seul avec Draco, ce dernier vint placer sa jument contre son cheval et sa cuisse collée à la sienne il se pencha vers lui.

« Arrêtes-toi! Lui dit-il.

Le brun obéit et tira sur les rênes pour stopper son cheval, il en descendit en voyant le blond en faire autant.

Draco vint se mettre face à lui et les yeux dans les yeux ils restèrent silencieux un instant, puis le blond le saisit par la taille et le plaqua contre lui en cherchant sa bouche.

Harry passa les bras autour de son cou et ils s'embrassèrent avec avidité, sous le baiser le brun se sentit fondre, le blond allumait un véritable incendie en lui et son corps affamé réclamait plus de contact, il gémit.

Draco s'écarta et regarda autour d'eux, ils étaient au milieu de nulle part à mi-chemin entre le village et le campement, il faisait nuit et seul le ciel très étoilé les éclairait, il ne vit aucun endroit où ils pourraient se réfugier.

Harry qui comprit ce qu'il cherchait sourit.

« Ici fera très bien l'affaire! Lui murmura t-il, il se moquait du lieu où ils se trouvaient, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était lui, et tout de suite.

Il lâcha Draco et prit la couverture roulée sur sa selle, il s'éloigna de quelque pas et l'étala sur le sol.

« Viens! Fit-il au blond qui l'avait regardé faire sans bouger, ce dernier s'avança et le brun s'allongea en retirant son ceinturon où pendait son arme.

Debout devant lui Draco se mit à se déshabiller lentement, s'amusant de voir le regard luisant d'Harry qui dévorait littéralement chaque partie de son corps qu'il dévoilait.

« Retires tes vêtements! Lui dit-il.

Il l'observa à son tour tandis que le brun obéissait rapidement et une fois entièrement dévêtu il se baissa et lui écarta les jambes, il se plaça entre elles et s'allongea sur Harry qui soupira de plaisir quand il frotta son érection contre la sienne.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement exacerbant leurs désirs puis Draco se redressa sur ses genoux, il prit dans sa main la virilité du brun sur laquelle il pratiqua quelques va et vient avant de la prendre dans sa bouche.

Harry releva les hanches et grogna des oui de pur plaisir quand le blond introduisit ses doigts dans son intimité, les deux caresses combinées le rendait fou et il gémissait sans presque discontinuer.

Draco qui se sentait lui aussi proche de l'explosion se releva et Harry se retourna rapidement pour se mettre à quatre pattes, ils étaient aussi pressé l'un que l'autre et le blond le pénétra d'un brusque coup de rein, ils prirent immédiatement un rythme rapide et presque violent qui les mena à l'orgasme en un rien de temps et dans un même cri.

Les hurlements de plusieurs coyotes dans le lointain leur répondit.

Harry s'écroula sur la couverture en riant.

« Ils ont l'ouïe sacrément fine!

« Heureusement pour nous que ce n'est pas le cas des humains! Répondit Draco qui riait aussi.

Le brun se retourna et le prit dans ses bras.

« Draco! Dit-il très sérieusement...je suis amoureux de toi.

Le blond qui avait la tête sur sa poitrine se redressa pour le regarder, lui aussi avait l'air sérieux.

« Moi aussi!

Harry lui sourit avec tendresse puis fronça les sourcils.

« C'est parce que j'ai tué cet homme?

Draco eut un petit rire.

« Bien sûr que non! Répondit-il...tu m'as plut à l'instant même où je t'ai vu, c'est juste que j'aime me faire désirer mais je reconnais que le courage dont tu as fais preuve m'a fait craquer un peu plus vite...autrement je t'aurais fait attendre encore un peu, juste pour le plaisir de te voir me courir après! Rajouta t-il d'un air malicieux.

« Alors tout est bien! Murmura Harry avant de l'embrasser.

**&&&&.**

Ron et Blaise avaient continué leur chemin quand ils avaient vu les deux autres s'arrêter et ils se doutaient pourquoi, les regards qu'ils avaient eut l'un pour l'autre à la sortie du saloon étaient assez explicites pour ne laisser aucun doute.

Ils chevauchèrent un moment en silence puis le rouquin qui se posait des questions se rapprocha de Blaise.

« Tu n'as pas...euh...envie de moi? Demanda t-il avec un peu d'hésitation.

« Bien sûr que si, pourquoi?

« Et bien...parce que tu n'as pas essayé de...enfin tu vois quoi!

Blaise amusé par son air gêné sourit, il se pencha pour attraper les rênes de son cheval et les fit stopper.

« Premièrement c'est parce que je t'aime vraiment et que je ne veux pas que tu ais l'impression que je veux juste te sauter dessus! Expliqua Blaise en le regardant droit dans les yeux...et ensuite c'est parce que j'ignore si tu as déjà eut ce genre de rapport et que je ne veux pas te brusquer.

Le rouquin sourit et tendit la main pour lui caresser la joue avec douceur.

« Moi je veux que tu me saute dessus, parce que je t'aime! Répondit-il...et oui j'ai déjà eut ce genre de rapport, de nombreuses fois! Rajouta t-il d'un air malicieux.

« Quand et avec qui? Demanda immédiatement Blaise qui fronça les sourcils.

« Tout le temps...dans mes rêves, avec toi...depuis des années je m'endors dans tes bras!

La voix de Ron était empreinte d'une telle intensité que Blaise sentit un flot de chaleur l'envahir, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer son petit rouquin.

« Et toi?

« J'ai eu une liaison l'année dernière! Avoua Blaise...c'était avec l'un des cow-boy du ranch voisin, ça a duré trois mois.

« Ah! Fit Ron qui baissa la tête, le savoir lui faisait mal.

« Il n'avait aucune importance pour moi! Rajouta vivement Blaise qui s'en voulait de lui faire de la peine et lui posa une main sur la cuisse...c'est juste que je croyais que tu ne voudrais jamais de moi, je t'aime Ron...toi et toi seul.

Ce dernier releva la tête et lui sourit en décidant d'oublier cet inconnu qui après tout ne comptait pas.

« Je ne veux même pas savoir son nom! Lui dit-il en le saisissant par le col, ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre.

« Je ne m'en souviens même plus! Murmura Blaise avant de l'embrasser.

Ils se séparèrent en se souriant.

« Suis-moi! Dit Ron qui éperonna brusquement son cheval et partit au galop.

**&&&&.**

Pendant ce temps Severus regardait Neville qui dormait la tête sur son épaule, il sourit et posa doucement un baiser sur son front sans que ce dernier se réveille, ils avaient fait l'amour longuement, avec passion, et il se sentait bien.

Son regard se fixa sur les étoiles et son esprit en repos se mit lentement à dériver, subitement il fronça les sourcils, de brusques flashs très rapides venaient de le traverser, c'était plus des sensations que de véritables images auxquelles d'ailleurs il ne comprit rien, mais trois mots s'incrustèrent dans son esprit, trois mots étranges qui n'avait absolument aucune signification pour lui.

« Maître... de... potion? Murmura t-il avec incompréhension...qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc?

Il secoua légèrement la tête en se massant l'arête du nez pour chasser cette idée qui lui laissait une drôle d'impression et resserrant son étreinte sur le corps de Neville il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de dormir.

**&&&&.**

« Où tu m'emmène? Demanda Blaise tandis qu'ils galopaient à vive allure.

« Au bord du lac! Répondit Ron.

« Au bord du lac? Répéta Blaise plus qu'étonné...mais y a pas de lac dans le coin!

Comme ils arrivaient près de la rivière le rouquin freina des quatre fers étonné lui-même par ce qu'il venait de dire, l'espace d'une seconde il avait clairement vu un lac et une sorte de grand château, le pire c'est que cette vision lui avait semblé très familière et il ne comprenait pas d'où cela pouvait lui venir.

« Je voulais dire la rivière! Dit-il en descendant de cheval...je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai pensé à un lac.

Blaise qui avait lui aussi mit pied à terre s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Tu es peut être un peu fatigué! Lui murmura t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou...tu as besoin de dormir!rajouta t-il pour le taquiner.

« Dis donc tu ne chercherais pas à t'échapper là! Répliqua Ron en saisissant son visage entre ses mains...n'y compte pas.

Blaise sourit.

« M'échapper? Tu plaisantes! S'exclama t-il, puis son regard se fit plus aigu et sa voix plus rauque tandis que le rouquin qui avait passé une main entre leurs deux corps lui caressait lentement l'entre jambes...j'ai trop envie de toi.

Ron oublia complètement le château et le lac.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	7. Chapter 7

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 7**

**&&&&.**

Allongé dans l'herbe au bord de l'eau Blaise embrassait doucement Ron, ils avaient retirés leurs vêtements et leurs mains s'exploraient réciproquement, caressant chaque s parties de leurs corps.

Puis le rouquin renversa Blaise qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui, il voulait connaître le goût de sa peau et se mit à descendre sur son torse en suivant d'abord du bout de la langue le dessin des pectoraux, il s'arrêta longuement sur les tétons dressés de son compagnon qui se laissait faire en soupirant puis continua sur les abdominaux, il taquina le nombril en se saisissant d'une main de l'érection de Blaise qui s'agrippa à ses cheveux, le souffle court.

Le mouvement de rein de ce dernier qui suivait le rythme de sa main excitèrent la convoitise de Ron qui engloutit la virilité bien dressée, il se mit à faire de longs va et viens en se délectant des cris de plaisir de Blaise qui écarta les jambes en remontant les genoux.

Le rouquin était novice en la matière mais il comprit ce qu'il voulait, continuant sa caresse d'une main, sa langue descendit entre les fesses musclées et de son autre main il glissa les doigts dans l'intimité de Blaise.

Ce dernier murmura son prénom puis le fit rouler pour se retrouver à cheval sur les hanches de Ron avant de se reculer pour à son tour prendre son érection dans sa bouche, ce qui fit pousser un long grondement sourd au rouquin qui crû qu'il allait exploser de plaisir.

Blaise le sentit et n'insista pas longtemps, il remonta et s'empala lui-même d'un seul coup provoquant une véritable décharge électrique chez Ron qui s'agrippa à ses hanches en criant son nom tout en se mettant à donner de furieux coups de reins.

Leur déchaînement ne dura pas longtemps et quand l'orgasme les submergea Blaise s'abattit sur le rouquin, étouffant leurs cris de plaisir dans un baiser.

**&&&&.**

Les deux couples rentrèrent au campement à peu de temps d'intervalle et guère après tout le monde dormait un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain ils quittèrent le Texas et entrèrent au Nouveau Mexique, là ils allaient remonter le cours du fleuve Rio Grande en direction du Colorado.

Il faisait chaud, le paysage plutôt aride était monotone et ils avançaient tranquillement au rythme du troupeau.

Le soir tombait sur ce troisième jour et Draco qui était venu mettre son cheval près de celui d'Harry pour réclamer un baiser s'écarta brusquement du brun les yeux ronds.

« Poudlard! Fit-il.

« Poudlard? Répéta Harry qui fronça les sourcils, étrangement ce mot lui disait quelque chose.

« Tu sais ce que c'est? Lui demanda le blond qui semblait perplexe et secoua la tête...c'est bizarre je pense à de drôles de trucs depuis ce matin.

Le brun qui réfléchissait lui aussi, repoussa son chapeau en arrière pour se gratter le crâne.

« Poudlard! Redit-il pensivement, le front plissé...ce mot lui en rappelait d'autre mais c'était trop diffus.

Le cri de Severus leur indiquant qu'ils allaient camper pour la nuit les sortit de leurs réflexions.

Ils étaient arrivé près du grand cours d'eau et ils mirent pied à terre pour s'installer.

**&&&&.**

Un long moment plus tard ils étaient tous assis en rond autour du feu et mangeaient le ragoût préparé par Neville.

En dehors du bruit du troupeau et le crépitement des flammes il régnait un profond silence, chacun semblant s'être perdu dans un songe et tracassés par des images qui les envahissaient de plus en plus.

Puis subitement Severus se dressa d'un bond, les faisant tous sursauter et le regarder avec surprise.

« Mais...qu'est ce que...

Severus les regarda d'un œil un peu hagard puis baissa la tête pour se regarder lui-même, il posa les mains sur son ceinturon en tirant dessus.

« Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire? S'exclama t-il avec dans les yeux une lueur de totale incompréhension, puis il s'immobilisa, ses paupières se plissèrent et quelque chose sembla lui revenir.

« Dumbledore! Fit-il lentement, il venait de tout se rappeler.

« Par Merlin! Reprit-il en se tournant vers Neville qui ouvrait de grands yeux...j'ai pas fais ça...pas avec lui!

« Rappelez-vous! Dit-il en s'adressant aux autres qui le fixaient d'un air perplexe en se demandant avec inquiétude ce qui arrivait à leur chef...Serpentard, Gryffondor, Poudlard, la guerre...

Un même éclat de lucidité s'alluma simultanément dans les cinq paires de yeux qui le regardaient, tous venaient de retrouver leurs souvenirs comme dans un flash soudain.

Un long silence d'une profondeur vertigineuse se fit durant quelques instants puis Draco se leva lentement en fixant Harry.

« Dis moi que c'est un cauchemar Potter! Fit-il d'une voix blanche...on a pas fait ça pas vrai?...toi et moi c'est...c'est...

Pour la première fois de sa vie Draco Malfoy ne trouvait plus ses mots et il recula jusqu'à se retrouver aux côtés de Severus.

« Dumbledore! Gronda ce dernier...si je vous tenais je vous étranglerais avec plaisir vieux fou!

Blaise avait réagit de la même façon que Draco mais lui n'avait pas dit un mot, il en était incapable, il fixa juste Ron avec des yeux effarés et lui aussi se réfugia près du maître de potion comme pour chercher un secours quelconque.

Harry posa calmement son assiette sur le sol et se leva à son tour, il ne comprenait pas leurs réactions, bon d'accord Dumbledore avait fait fort et lui aussi n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il leur arrivait, mais en dehors de ça c'était quand même bien eux qui avaient agit pendant ces trois jours, il se doutait que le vieil homme n'avait en aucune façon interférer sur leurs sentiments, de ce côté-là c'était eux et uniquement eux qui en étaient responsables.

Le vieux directeur les avait juste fait se rencontrer autrement en effaçant pour un temps leur passé, et là ils avaient pu exprimer ce qui finalement devait être latent en chacun d'eux.

En plus cette histoire ne le perturbait pas vraiment, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il trouvait ça plutôt amusant et avait envie d'en rire, pour lui ça ne changeait rien il acceptait tout simplement l'amour qu'il ressentait toujours.

De toute façon il était tombé amoureux et ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait changer en claquant des doigts juste parce qu'on le voulait ou en faisant semblant de tout renier.

C'est ce qu'il tenta d'expliquer aux trois Serpentard qui le regardèrent comme si il était devenu fou et qui protestèrent vivement en prétextant que tout était arrivé alors qu'ils n'étaient pas eux-mêmes et que jamais, au grand jamais, il ne pouvait être question de sentiments entre eux. Ron et Neville baissèrent simplement la tête, étant plus francs avec eux-mêmes il reconnaissait que leur ami avait raison et ils ne regrettaient rien de ce qui c'était passé, même si ce n'était pas facile à assimiler.

« Il faut retourner au ranch immédiatement! Fit Draco très énervé...Dumbledore doit nous ramener à Poudlard...et il va m'entendre ce vieux timbré, on a pas idée de jouer des tours pareil.

« Nous repartirons dés demain! Approuva Severus qui ignorait superbement les regards timides et désespérés que lui jetait Neville.

Ce dernier qui sembla se souvenir brusquement de quelque chose se releva prestement et courut jusque dans le chariot dans lequel il farfouilla, puis il revint vers eux et s'approcha timidement du maître de potion auquel il tendit une enveloppe.

« Il...il m'a demandé de vous donner ça dés que l'envie de l'étrangler vous prendrait ! Dit-il les yeux au sol...je n'avais pas très bien comprit sur le coup mais je crois que c'est le moment dont il parlait.

Sans un mot Severus s'en saisit d'un geste sec et l'ouvrit en se rapprochant du feu pour mieux y voir.

Quand il eut finit il leva les yeux vers le ciel, mâchoires serrées.

« Dumbledore! grinça t-il entre ses dents...ça vous amuse de nous tourmenter?

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Draco tandis que les autres attendaient en silence.

« Il n'est plus au ranch! Répondit Severus dans un soupir coléreux...pas la peine d'y retourner, il nous attendra dans le Wyoming, là où nous devions nous rendre, sauf que ce ne sera pas à Cheyenne même mais dans le petit village qui se trouve juste avant.

« Alors allons-y, prenons juste les chevaux et fonçons! Fit Draco...on peut y être rapidement.

« Non nous ne pouvons pas! S'énerva le maître de potion en jetant la lettre dans le feu d'un geste rageur...il nous y attend avec tout le troupeau autrement il nous laissera ici jusqu'à ce que ça soit fait!

« QUOI? s'étrangla Draco...mais il est complètement dingue!

« Je refuse! Reprit le blond en croisant les bras d'un air furieux.

« Tu n'as pas le choix! Fit doucement Harry...tu connais Dumbledore, c'est ça ou rester là!

« Et comment on va faire hein Potter? Rétorqua Draco...dis le nous toi qui est si malin!

« Comme on a fait jusqu'à présent! Riposta posément le brun...avec les capacités dû à nos faux souvenirs que nous a laissé Dumbledore on s'en est très bien sortit jusque là, alors on va tout simplement continuer à être des cow-boys.

« Je crains que Potter n'ai raison! Intervint Severus qui s'était calmé et avait vite réfléchit à la situation, il n'était pas du genre à perdre la tête sous un mouvement d'humeur mais à analyser froidement un problème pour trouver une solution, là la solution était claire...nous sommes coincés et allons devoir continuer à faire équipe si nous voulons nous sortir de cette situation, nous hurler dessus ne sert à rien.

Son calme atténua la colère du blond qui jeta quand même un regard noir sur Harry en haussant les épaules, puis passant dédaigneusement devant lui il alla récupérer ses affaires qui se trouvaient près de celles du brun, les deux autres Serpentard firent de même et ils s'installèrent à bonne distance des Gryffondor qui se regardèrent avec la même pensée.

Pourquoi acceptaient-ils si mal ce qui avait été si évident pour tous pendant trois jours?

« Nous ferions mieux de dormir nous aussi! Leur dit Harry en soufflant de dépit.

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois près du chariot et malgré la fatigue qu'ils ressentaient ils mirent longtemps à s'endormir.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	8. Chapter 8

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 8**

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain matin Neville qui avait très mal dormit se réveilla aux aurores, sans entrain il se leva pour aller ranimer le feu puis se mit à préparer du café comme il le faisait d'habitude.

En attendant qu'il soit prêt il sortit de sa poche le foulard que lui avait prêté Severus, il l'avait lavé pour le lui rendre mais avait complètement oublié de le faire la veille au soir.

Pensivement il le porta à ses lèvres puis le posa sur sa cuisse et le lissa doucement du plat de la main avant de le plier soigneusement, il savait que le maître de potion n'allait pas tarder à se lever et il comptait le lui remettre quand il viendrait se servir un café.

Il se souvint des paroles qu'avait dites Severus avec un serrement de cœur douloureux

« Pas avec lui!

Était-il repoussant à ce point-là?

C'était un peu comme si il avait voulut dire qu'il aurait pu faire l'amour avec n'importe qui d'autre au monde sauf avec lui, sachant maintenant qui ils étaient Neville comprenait que cela soit difficile à admettre pour le maître de potion, lui-même avait du mal, mais ils s'étaient quand même aimés pendant deux jours alors subir un rejet pareil était très vexant et lui faisait vraiment mal.

Lui, tout comme Harry et Ron ne pouvaient oublier ces jours passés et ils acceptaient beaucoup plus simplement cet amour, même si il allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'ils avaient crû ressentir depuis des années, et il était profondément blessé par ces mots.

Du mouvement dans son champ de vision lui fit lever la tête et il croisa le regard noir de Severus qui vint s'accroupir pour prendre du café.

Il se servit sans dire un mot à Neville qui s'éclaircit la gorge et lui tendit le foulard qu'il tenait dans la main.

« Tiens...tenez! Se reprit-il avec une petite voix, il ne savait plus comment s'adresser à lui...merci!

« Gardez-le! Répondit sèchement le maître de potion qui avala rapidement son café et se releva, puis sans un regard de plus pour le Gryffondor malheureux il alla prendre sa selle et se dirigea vers les chevaux en criant un:

« DEBOUT! Retentissant pour réveiller les autres.

Neville soupira et remit le foulard dans sa poche avant de commencer à tout ranger.

**&&&&.**

Draco et Blaise vinrent à leur tour prendre leur café qu'ils burent en ignorant Harry et Ron qui arrivèrent deux secondes après.

Le rouquin voulut faire une tentative auprès de Blaise, il estimait qu'une discussion entre eux était nécessaire, il s'approcha donc de lui et lui posa une main sur le bras.

« Blaise...

Ce dernier repoussa sa main d'un geste brusque.

« Laisses moi tranquille! Grogna t-il sans le regarder avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

« T'es qu'un pauvre con! Lui cria Ron énervé par son attitude.

Le Serpentard ne réagit pas et ne se retourna même pas, saisissant sa selle au passage il se rendit lui aussi à l'endroit où étaient attachés les chevaux.

Seul Draco qui était encore là lui jeta un regard glacial, regard que le rouquin lui rendit en levant le menton et ils se toisèrent un instant, puis le blond lui tourna dédaigneusement le dos et rejoignit son ami.

« Les crétins! Râla Ron qui se mit à donner des coups de pieds rageurs dans la terre qu'il expédia vers le feu pour l'éteindre.

« Je crois tout simplement qu'ils refusent d'admettre la réalité! Fit calmement Harry qui avait assisté à toute la scène sans ouvrir la bouche.

« Tu veux dire qu'ils ne nous détestent pas? Demanda Neville plein d'espoir mais qui n'osa pas dire...tu veux dire qu'ils nous aiment aussi?

« Oui!

« Ouai et bien si c'est le cas je vais lui faire rentrer de force dans la caboche moi! Grommela Ron...il voulait la bagarre, il l'aura!

« C'est peut être bien ce qu'il va falloir faire! Admit le brun...les provoquer.

« Comme lui l'a fait avec moi! Fit le rouquin.

« Mais comment je vais faire moi? S'inquiéta Neville qui se voyait très mal jouer des poings contre le maître de potion tout en lui parlant d'amour.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent d'un air dubitatif et plutôt amusé, c'est vrai que là il y avait comme un os, Severus n'étant pas du genre à plaisanter, si Neville l'énervait un peu trop il risquait fort de se faire rétamer en deux temps trois mouvements.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée! Finit par dire le brun qui se retint de rire.

« Merci pour votre aide! Se renfrogna Neville.

« Te prends pas la tête! Fit Ron en lui passant un bras affectueux autour des épaules...laisses faire les choses, on verra bien!

**&&&&.**

Une fois tout le monde prêts Severus donna le signal du départ et le convoi se mit en route en suivant le chemin tracé par le Rio grande.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils traversaient une zone encore plus aride que les autres, ils durent faire halte et se regroupèrent tous rapidement en tête du convoi.

Une dizaine de guerriers indiens aux cheveux recouvert de plumes et à la peau bariolée de peinture leur barraient la route immobiles sur leurs chevaux, leurs allures étaient fières mais ils semblaient faméliques.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils nous veulent les emplumés? Grogna Severus qui n'était vraiment pas d'humeur amicale, ce qui ne le changeait guère.

« C'est des Commanches! Reprit-il après les avoir observé, ses faux souvenirs de cow-boys prenant le dessus...ils scalpent leurs victimes.

« Ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir nous agresser là... je vais voir ce qu'ils veulent! Proposa Harry qui poussa son cheval et s'approcha du groupe en levant les mains pour montrer ses bonnes intentions.

Dix paires de yeux noirs comme l'enfer l'examinèrent un moment puis l'un des indiens se mit à parler rapidement dans une langue inconnue et gutturale en faisant beaucoup de gestes pour désigner le troupeau, et après un moment d'incompréhension le brun finit par comprendre qu'ils avaient faim et voulait deux des animaux pour se nourrir.

Il leur fit signe d'attendre et retourna près de Severus pour le mettre au courant.

« Pas question! Répondit ce dernier d'un ton sec.

« Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux les leur donner! Insista Harry...ils n'en demandent que deux et si on refuse ça risque de mal tourner...surtout pour nous! Précisa t-il...il doit y avoir toute une tribu pas très loin.

« On est pas en nombre suffisant pour leur résister! Intervint Draco qui se refusait à ce que sa chevelure dont il était si fier finisse entre les mains de ces espèces de sauvages...d'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir on devrait même leur donner tout le troupeau, ça nous débarrassera et on ira deux fois plus vite et puis Dumbledore ne pourra pas nous le reprocher puisque c'est pour sauver nos vies.

« Non! Répliqua le brun en tournant la tête vers lui pour planter fermement son regard dans le sien...pas la peine d'en arriver là, mais se faire tuer pour ça serait stupide, donnons leur les deux qu'ils demandent.

« Vous avez raison Potter! Approuva Severus après réflexion.

Il n'était pas idiot et n'avait aucune envie de prendre des risques pour deux malheureuses têtes de bétail dont il se foutait d'ailleurs complètement, bien qu'il se refusa à les abandonner toutes aux épouvantails qui se trouvaient devant lui, c'était une question de principe.

Il espérait juste que Dumbledore ne faisait pas une fixation sur ces vaches et n'allait pas les compter une par une pour vérifier qu'elles soient toutes là, avec ce vieux fou on ne pouvait jamais être sûr de rien.

« Donnez leur ce qu'ils veulent! Rajouta t-il dans un soupir.

Ron aida Harry a isoler les animaux et ils les emmenèrent vers les indiens qui attendaient patiemment et dont certains sautèrent immédiatement de cheval pour venir les attacher, après quelques mots toujours aussi incompréhensibles que leur adressa le plus âgé le groupe s'éloigna en tirant les bêtes derrière eux.

**&&&&.**

Cet interlude terminé ils reprirent leur route.

Au cours de la journée la végétation se fit progressivement plus abondante et le paysage plus montagneux, l'air devint plus frais et plus humide et en fin d'après-midi le ciel se couvrit petit à petit de gros nuages noirs.

Pour se protéger ils enfilèrent tous les longs pardessus que chacun avaient dans ses sacoches et peu avant l'heure habituelle de la halte du soir il se mit à pleuvoir si abondamment que cela formait comme un rideau devant eux qui réduisait sérieusement toute visibilité.

Voyant ça Severus donna rapidement l'ordre de dresser le camp et une fois les chevaux attachés et les selles mises à l'abri ils se réfugièrent tous à l'intérieur du chariot où ils purent retirer leurs vêtements trempés.

Une fois tous au sec Neville qui ne pouvait pas faire de feu, leur donna en guise de repas les restes de celui de midi et de la viande séchée, il alluma juste un petit brasero le temps de faire du café qui les réchauffa et qu'il éteignit aussitôt, le risque d'incendie était trop grand à l'intérieur du chariot.

Ils mangèrent dans un silence religieux, les Serpentard faisant mine d'ignorer les regards des Gryffondor qu'ils sentaient peser sur eux.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	9. Chapter 9

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 9**

**&&&&.**

Au moment de s'installer pour dormir ce fut un peu la course-poursuite silencieuse.

Harry, Neville et Ron cherchant chacun mine de rien et comme par hasard à se retrouver près de son Serpentard qui eux prirent un malin plaisir à les fuir, et tout ça sans qu'un seul mot ne fut échangé.

Seuls Blaise et Severus parvinrent à s'isoler en se réfugiant derrière des tonneaux qui contenaient les réserves de nourriture, au grand dam de Ron et Neville qui furent déçus, être couchés l'un près de l'autre dans le noir était le moment idéal pour tenter un rapprochement, et en soupirant ils s'allongèrent de l'autre côté.

Par contre, le chariot n'étant pas assez grand, Draco et Harry se retrouvèrent tout proche l'un de l'autre, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils au blond qui lui jeta un regard noir auquel le brun répondit par un sourire innocent tout en s'allongeant.

« T'approches pas de moi Potter, t'as comprit? Râla Draco entre ses dents...tu restes dans ton coin et moi dans le mien.

« Bien entendu, qu'est ce que tu crois?...que je vais profiter de toi dans ton sommeil?...pour qui tu me prends? S'indigna Harry.

« Mouai! Marmonna le blond sceptique, puis il rabattit sa couverture sur lui et ferma les yeux.

Neville éteignit la lampe à pétrole et ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir.

**&&&&.**

Allongé sur le dos et dans l'obscurité Harry écoutait la pluie qui frappait contre la toile du chariot, il n'arrivait pas à dormir, la présence si proche du blond le perturbait, il ressentait le besoin de le toucher, de sentir sa bouche contre la sienne.

Il attendit un long moment que tous s'endorment puis doucement il se redressa sur un coude en se tournant vers Draco dont il devinait à peine le contour du visage.

N'y tenant il se pencha avec l'intention de déposer juste un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais Potter?

Harry, dont la bouche ne se trouvait plus qu'à deux centimètres de celle du blond, s'immobilisa net, le cœur battant, il se sentait prit sur le fait et ne sut trop quoi dire sur l'instant.

« Je...euh...tu dors pas?

« Si mais je parle en dormant ça se voit pas? Répondit sèchement Draco...je réitère ma question, qu'est ce que tu fais?

Le souffle chaud du blond qui lui frôla le visage mirent tous les sens d'Harry, qui se trouvait toujours à deux centimètres de lui, en émoi.

« Je voulais...le brun hésita une seconde et reprit...je voulais juste un petit baiser.

« Dégage Potter!

« Shuttttttt! chuchota Harry, jusque là ils avaient parlé à voix basse mais là Draco avait élevé le ton...tu vas réveiller les autres!

« Je m'en fous! Répondit le blond qui se remit malgré tout à chuchoter...dégages tu me bouffes mon espace vital!

Le brun poussa un soupir découragé puis baissant brusquement la tête il posa vivement ses lèvres sur celles de Draco qui resta saisit, et le temps qu'il réagisse Harry s'était écarté et avait reprit sa place en souriant.

« Tu me paieras ça! Grogna le blond.

« Quand tu veux! Répliqua le brun d'une voix ensommeillée, il était content de lui et subitement toute la fatigue de la journée lui tombait dessus, il bâilla et ferma les yeux.

« Bonne nuit mon ange! Murmura t-il.

« Comment tu m'as appelé? S'insurgea Draco qui n'en crû pas ses oreilles.

Mais il ne reçut pas de réponse, Harry s'était endormit.

**&&&&.**

Au matin quand ils sortirent du chariot il faisait beau, le soleil était de retour et avec lui la chaleur.

Sachant qu'il ne trouverait pas de bois sec Neville sortit le petit braséro et prépara le café dessus.

Durant ce laps de temps il croisa à plusieurs reprise le regard énigmatique de Severus posé sur lui, ce dernier adossé bras croisés au chariot ne disait pas un mot et ça le rendait un peu nerveux de se sentir ainsi observer, il se demandait à quoi il pouvait penser, les autres étaient allés seller les chevaux en attendant que le café soit prêt et ils se trouvaient seuls.

Neville rempli de liquide brûlant un gobelet de métal et prenant son courage à deux mains il s'approcha du maître de potion à qui il le tendit, Severus s'en saisit et leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

« J'aurais voulut que ces deux jours durent éternellement! Fit doucement Neville en rougissant.

« Vous avez toujours été un rêveur Longdubat! Répondit le maître de potion qui ne broncha pas, il semblait d'une impassibilité à toute épreuve mais le ton de sa voix n'avait pas sa dureté habituelle, il émettait une simple constatation sans rien laisser transparaître de ce qu'il pouvait penser réellement.

Le retour des quatre autres mit fin à leur court échange.

« Le troupeau s'est éparpillé! Annonça Harry tout en buvant son café...sûrement à cause de la pluie, il va falloir les réunir et ça va prendre du temps.

« Bien, alors allons-y! Dit Severus.

« On doit traverser le défilé non? Demanda Neville en désignant l'entrée qui se trouvait non loin de là entre deux falaises.

« Oui! Répondit Harry...pourquoi?

« Je vais prendre les devants! Expliqua Neville qui se tourna vers Severus...vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour réunir le troupeau, je vous attendrais de l'autre côté.

« Comme vous voulez! Répondit le maître de potion en haussant les épaules.

« Et puisque tu auras du temps pour changer tu pourrais nous préparer nous quelque chose de bon pour midi! Le taquina Ron.

**&&&&.**

Neville les regarda enfourcher leurs chevaux puis grimpa sur le siège du chariot, il mit les deux chevaux qui le tiraient au pas et lentement se dirigea vers l'entrée du canyon dans lequel il s'engagea.

C'était assez étroit, de chaque côté les falaises s'élevaient à pic et il y faisait sombre et froid, les rayons du soleil ne parvenaient pas jusque là et la roche gardait en permanence une humidité qui s'amassait et ruisselait par endroit dans des rigoles creusées par le temps.

La fraîcheur fit frissonner Neville qui resserra le col de sa veste.

**&&&&.**

Il fallut plus d'une heure pour parvenir à réunir le troupeau, les bêtes récalcitrantes courant dans tous les sens comme pour les narguer.

Ils finirent par y arriver après pas mal d'efforts et Draco décréta solennellement qu'il haïssait ces stupides animaux, c'était définitif et irréversible.

Blaise lui parut beaucoup s'amuser, au grand galop et chapeau à la main il l'agitait derrière les animaux après qui il courait en poussant des 'Yahou' à tout les vents.

« Mais c'est qu'il se prend pour un vrai cow-boy! Rigola Ron qui se trouvait près d'Harry avec lequel il ramenait trois des bestiaux.

« Faut reconnaître qu'ils s'en sortent bien nos Serpentard! Fit le brun qui admirait Draco très à l'aise sur son cheval.

« Ouai! Admit le rouquin...ils sont plus débrouillards que ce qu'on croyait finalement.

« Mais ça on évitera de leur dire! Répondit Harry en souriant.

**&&&&.**

Quand enfin chacun eut reprit sa place et que les bêtes furent calmées, le convoi se dirigea vers le canyon étroit.

Harry, Draco, Blaise et Ron restèrent derrière le troupeau pour l'obliger à avancer et empêcher qu'il ne fasse demi-tour tandis que Severus se retrouva au milieu des bêtes qui suivaient docilement l'animal de tête.

Le défilé était assez long et tout ce passait très bien quand celui qui menait s'arrêta net, les autres bêtes en firent autant et une inquiétude sembla les parcourir, en meuglant ils se mirent à piétiner sur place.

Severus intrigué tenta de pousser son cheval au milieu de la marée animale pour voir ce qui leur faisait peur mais l'étroitesse du lieu l'empêcha d'aller vite, il était encore loin du meneur quand ce dernier sembla bondir en l'air puis affolé il partit à toute vitesse, le troupeau entier le suivit aussitôt, prit de panique, et entraînant le maître de potion avec lui, c'était la débandade totale, provoqué tout bêtement par un serpent à sonnette qui dérangé et prenant peur s'était redressé en position d'attaque.

**&&&&.**

Neville était ressortit dans une vaste enclave cernée par les falaises et avait installé son chariot près du cours d'eau qu'ils allaient devoir traverser, il était non loin de la sortie du canyon et avait mit un ragoût à cuire sur le feu, là il s'aperçut qu'il allait manquer de bois et regarda autour de lui, il avait déjà ramassé tout ce qui se trouvait près.

Il s'éloigna du chariot pour aller ramasser tout le bois qui trainaient un peu partout, déposés par les crues successives du fleuve, et se retrouva ainsi vers le milieu de la plaine, l'entrée sombre du défilé se trouvait à environ deux cent mètres de lui quand un bruit sourd lui fit dresser l'oreille.

Intrigué par ce bruit qui ressemblait à un roulement de tonnerre il fixa le canyon d'où le son provenait.

Brusquement le troupeau en folie surgit du défilé, se dirigeant droit sur lui à toute vitesse.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	10. Chapter 10

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 10**

**&&&&.**

Comprenant le danger, Neville lâcha le bois qu'il tenait et tournant brusquement les talons il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait tout en cherchant désespérément un abri des yeux.

Dans son affolement il n'était pas partit du bon côté et s'éloignait du chariot, il lui était maintenant impossible de le rejoindre.

Il courait à perdre haleine rapidement rattrapé par le troupeau.

**&&&&.**

Doloris le cheval de Severus se cabra et rua des quatre fers, être cerné et entraîné par tous ces animaux devenu fous l'énervait et les plus proches se prirent des coups de sabot qui les firent meugler de douleur et s'écarter mais pas s'arrêter.

Quand ils débouchèrent sur la plaine le maître de potion aperçut immédiatement Neville qui courait au loin et la peur au ventre il hurla son nom, hurlement recouvert par le vacarme des animaux.

Il tenta d'éperonner son cheval mais ce dernier refusa d'obéir, il renâclait, cabrait, faisait des bonds sur place mais refusait d'avancer.

**&&&&.**

Neville avait l'impression que ses poumons allaient éclater quand il aperçut un tronc d'arbre mort couché en travers non loin de lui, il avait été amené là par une crue du fleuve et Neville mit toutes ses forces pour le rejoindre, les animaux le talonnaient dans un boucan d'enfer en soulevant un nuage de poussière étouffant.

Dans un dernier effort il sauta par-dessus le tronc contre lequel il se plaqua de tout son long, une secondes plus tard, les mains sur la tête pour se protéger il sentait les animaux passaient au-dessus de lui, leurs sabots meurtriers atterrissant non loin de lui.

Il lui sembla que cela durait des heures et la poussière épaisse qui l'enveloppait le faisait tousser tout en le recouvrant.

**&&&&.**

Severus eut du mal à maîtriser son cheval et quand il y parvint c'était trop tard, Neville avait disparut, le troupeau était parvenu de l'autre côté de l'enclave et bloqué d'un côté par les falaises et de l'autre par le Rio Grande s'était arrêté, les bêtes encore nerveuses meuglaient et tournaient en ronds mais petit à petit le calme revenait.

« Non! Murmura le maître de potion effaré et le cœur battant à toute allure...non, pas ça!

**&&&&.**

Les quatre autres qui n'avaient pu sortir du canyon qu'avec les derniers animaux qui les avaient bloqués et n'avaient rien vu s'approchèrent tous de Severus.

« NEVILLE! leur cria ce dernier...Neville était au milieu!

Pour la première fois de sa vie Harry éberlué voyait son professeur totalement affolé.

« Où ça? S'écria t-il en même temps que Ron inquiet pour leur ami.

Severus ne répondit pas et lançant son cheval au galop il se rendit là où il avait vu le Gryffondor pour la dernière fois en hurlant son nom.

Pendant deux jours il avait vécu un amour intense avec lui et tenter de faire comme si rien ne c'était passé était inutile, c'était quelque chose qui ne pouvait plus s'effacer et il venait de se rendre compte qu'il l'aimait.

Oui il l'aimait son petit empoté et il était tout à fait prêt à le reconnaître et à lui avouer pour peu qu'on lui rende, la peur de l'avoir perdu lui fit hurler son nom encore une fois.

Les autres en faisaient autant en arpentant la plaine.

**&&&&.**

Neville à demi rendu sourd finit quand même par entendre et se releva lentement sur ses genoux pour regarder prudemment par dessus le tronc, il ne vit que Severus qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui et qui debout sur ses étriers l'appelait.

« Je suis là! Murmura t-il en se relevant complètement, un peu désorienté il enjamba le tronc sur lequel il s'assit en secouant la poussière qui le couvrait, il devait reconnaître que pour la seconde fois en peu de temps il avait eut une peur bleue, il avait l'impression d'être un véritable aimant à catastrophe.

Severus qui n'avait pu entendre son murmure finit par l'apercevoir, il sauta à bas de son cheval et se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu es vivant...tu es vivant! Répéta t-il en serrant contre lui un Neville abasourdi mais ravit.

Le maître de potion s'écarta légèrement pour prendre son visage entre ses mains, ses yeux noirs brillaient à nouveau de cet éclat qu'ils avaient eut pendant les deux jours qu'ils avaient passés ensemble et le cœur du Gryffondor se mit à battre plus vite.

« Vous...tu...tu as eu peur pour moi? Demanda t-il d'une petite voix hésitante et peu sûre.

Severus sourit et trouva plus facile de lui répondre par geste que par mot, il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement.

Neville répondit dans un soupir de plaisir, sa dernière pensée cohérente fut que les catastrophes pouvaient avoir un bon côté finalement, puis le baiser du maître de potion devenant plus profond il se laissa aller au bonheur d'être dans ses bras.

**&&&&.**

« Non mais tu crois ça toi? S'exclama Ron en s'adressant à Harry, tous les deux immobiles sur leurs chevaux ils observaient le couple qui se trouvait à quelques distances d'eux.

« C'est le glaçon qui nous sert de professeur le moins borné des trois! reprit le rouquin sidéré.

Le brun soupira en jetant un regard au loin vers les deux Serpentard qui étaient maintenant près du chariot et qui se fixa sur le blond.

« Malheureusement pour nous!

Soupirant cette fois tous les deux ils se remirent au pas et les rejoignirent.

**&&&&.**

Severus enlaça la taille de Neville d'un bras et il l'emmena vers son cheval sur lequel ils montèrent tous les deux, au petit trot ils arrivèrent au chariot en même temps que Ron et Harry.

Neville fit un grand sourire heureux à ses deux amis qui le lui rendirent puis se dirigea vers le chariot, il prit des vêtements propres et du savon, la poussière mélangée à sa transpiration le collait et il avait décidé d'aller prendre un bain.

« Je vais me laver! Annonça t-il.

« Je t'accompagne! Décréta fermement Severus qui se méfiait de la capacité qu'avait Neville à s'attirer des ennuis, il lui emboita le pas, dieu seul savait ce qui risquait encore de lui arriver si il le laissait seul, il était sûrement capable de déclencher une crue du fleuve alors que c'était la saison sèche.

En lui souriant le Gryffondor glissa sa main dans la sienne et ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux.

**&&&&.**

Ron et Harry jetèrent un coup d'œil sur Blaise et Draco qui ne disaient rien et paraissaient même plutôt renfrognés.

« J'y croyais pas mais finalement y a des Serpentard moins bornés que d'autre! Fit le rouquin sur le ton de la conversation.

Le brun qui s'était approché de la gamelle contenant le ragoût oublié y goûta avant de répondre sur le même ton.

« Moi j'aurais plutôt crû que Snape était le champion de ce côté là mais faut croire qu'il y a pire!

« Hermione m'a dit une fois qu'être borné était un manque d'intelligence! Renchérit Ron...donc finalement les Serpentard ne sont pas très intelligents malgré ce qu'ils veulent nous faire croire!

« Et Hermione a toujours raison! Approuva Harry.

Les yeux sombres de Blaise plongèrent dans le regard azur du rouquin et devinrent aussi coupants que des diamants.

« Pour vous prouver notre intelligence nous ne répondrons même pas à vos stupides provocations! Déclara t-il sèchement en se levant.

Draco qui pour une fois n'avait pas ouvert la bouche le suivit et ils s'éloignèrent fièrement.

« Est ce que votre intelligence pourrait nous ramener du bois? Leur cria Harry...le ragoût manque un peu de cuisson.

« Ils n'apprécient pas beaucoup qu'on mette en doute leurs capacités intellectuelles! Constata Ron qui les suivit des yeux...j'aurais peut être pas dû dire tout ça.

« Bah c'est pas bien grave! Répondit le brun...ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'ils ne ripostent pas plus, si ils ne répondent même plus comment on va faire?

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**

Quelques minutes plus tard il fut encore plus étonné quand sans dire un mot les deux Serpentard déversèrent une flopée de bois près du feu.

Un peu éberlué Harry les remercia puis ralluma le foyer.

Il y eut un silence un peu gêné entre eux que Ron rompit.

« Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit! Fit-il en regardant Blaise droit dans les yeux.

Le Serpentard fit un bref mouvement de tête qui pouvait signifier n'importe quoi mais le rouquin n'osa pas insister.

De nouveau le silence se fit.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	11. Chapter 11

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 11.**

**&&&&.**

Assit sur un rocher Severus observait Neville qui retira ses vêtements et entra dans le fleuve, puis il le vit se baisser pour plonger la tête sous l'eau et ressortir.

Le niveau du fleuve était bas à cet endroit et l'eau ne lui arrivait qu'à hauteur des hanches.

Neville commença à se savonner tranquillement et sans paraître lui prêter la moindre attention, mais le petit sourire qu'il avait était comme une invitation pour le maître de potion qui le comprit comme tel.

Severus se leva pour se déshabiller et entra à son tour dans l'eau, venant se coller au Gryffondor qui posa les mains sur ses épaules, y appuyant dessus pour que lui aussi s'immerge entièrement.

Le maître de potion obtempéra volontiers et quand il ressortit Neville se mit à le savonner, passant lentement sur les épaules larges, puis sur le torse musclé avant de descendre plus bas tout en le regardant dans les yeux d'un air coquin.

Le maître de potion ne bougea pas, mais sa respiration devint plus courte et rapide quand Neville se saisit de son érection qu'il caressa dans un lent mouvement.

Ils se fixaient toujours et Severus se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir sous les va et vient que pratiquait le Gryfondor avec un plaisir évident.

« Je t'aime! Murmura ce dernier.

Le maître de potion le plaqua brusquement contre lui, en posant les mains sur ses fesses qu'il malaxa, tout en s'emparant de sa bouche pour un baiser vorace, puis il le souleva et Neville noua les jambes autour de ses hanches tout en s'agrippant à son cou.

Severus le maintint d'un bras, aidé par l'eau, et de sa main libre il prépara son intimité avant d'y pénétrer dans un soupir de plaisir commun.

Accroché aux fortes épaules Neville gémissait tout en mordillant l'oreille du maître de potion que cela excitait, puis la bouche du Gryffondor descendit au creux de son cou et son souffle chaud ainsi que les gémissement qu'il poussait firent monter le plaisir chez le maître de potion qui accéléra ses coups de reins.

Dans un long râle d'extase Severus explosa en lui tandis que le Gryffondor se laissait aller entre eux tout en le mordant fortement dans le cou sous l'orgasme.

**&&&&.**

Pendant ce temps Harry et Ron, assit d'un côté du feu, Blaise et Draco de l'autre, s'épiaient par intermittence.

**&&&&.**

Le repas, durant lequel le maître de potion surprit à plusieurs reprises des regards goguenards posés sur lui sans qu'il en comprenne la raison et auxquels il répondit par des regards noirs, fut rapidement expédié et ils se préparèrent à se remettre en route.

Et juste avant de grimper sur le siège du chariot, Neville prit quelque chose à l'intérieur et retourna vers Severus qui s'apprêtait à se mettre en selle et qui s'immobilisa en le voyant.

Souriant le Gryffondor lui passa les bras autour du cou et y noua le foulard tout en lui donnant un baiser.

« Je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort tout à l'heure! Lui murmura t-il, amusé.

Le maître de potion comprit enfin la raison des regards goguenards qui avaient pesés sur lui,Neville avait laissé la trace de ses dents sur son cou.

**&&&&.**

Le troupeau fut amené sur la rive du fleuve, à un endroit où il était séparé en deux par un banc de sable qui formait une sorte de petite île toute en longueur, c'était l'endroit idéal pour traverser, l'eau était basse dans cette première partie et Neville s'y engagea avec son chariot, suivit immédiatement par le troupeau.

Ils atteignirent l'île sans problème et observèrent le second bras, là l'eau y était beaucoup plus profonde et il y avait un courant assez fort, mais pas suffisant pour être vraiment inquiétant.

Malgré tout Severus décida de faire d'abord traverser le chariot et de l'accompagner pour être certain qu'il arriverait à bon port.

Il plaça Doloris près d'un des chevaux et le saisit par le mors pour le guider dans l'eau dans laquelle ils s'engagèrent.

Rapidement l'eau recouvrit presque entièrement les chevaux qui se mirent à nager, le chariot lui était submergé jusqu'à hauteur du siège sur lequel était assit Neville, lui n'avait que les jambes de mouillées mais tout l'intérieur du chariot fut noyé, heureusement tout avait été rangé dans des tonneaux étanches.

Toujours fermement maintenu par Severus, les chevaux nagèrent calmement jusque sur la rive qu'ils atteignirent sans encombre.

Puis s'étant soigneusement assuré que Neville ne risquait rien, ce qui amusa beaucoup ce dernier, le maître de potion retourna dans l'eau et s'arrêtant au milieu, pour servir de point de repère, il fit signe aux autres de venir.

Draco, Harry, Blaise et Ron poussèrent le troupeau, qui hésitait, à se mettre à l'eau et les animaux se mirent à nager.

**&&&&.**

Blaise qui se trouvait à l'extérieur du troupeau, dans le sens du courant, et qui avançait tranquillement, aperçut soudain un petit veau qui se faisait emporter, le tout jeune animal, qui aurait dû se trouver au centre du troupeau, les adultes entourant toujours automatiquement les plus jeunes, n'était pas capable de résister au courant qui ne posait aucun problème aux plus vieux.

Sans inquiétude, et pensant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, le Serpentard lança son cheval à sa poursuite, mais les eaux des fleuves sont souvent traîtresses sous la surface et alors qu'il arrivait à la hauteur de l'animal qu'il saisit à bras le corps, il sentit que son cheval frémissait et redoublait brusquement d'effort en levant haut les naseaux, Serpy roulait des yeux affolés et luttait pour ne pas s'enfoncer, il était prit dans des remous sous-marin qui l'aspiraient.

Les remous étaient provoqués par des courants contraires et avec le poids de Blaise plus celui du veau Serpy n'arrivait pas à s'en dégager, ils l'entrainaient au milieu d'une sorte de bouillonnement et ils étaient de plus en plus forts.

**&&&&.**

Ron qui observait la scène avec curiosité fit nager son cheval en direction du Serpentard.

« Je n'aurais jamais crû te voir dans le rôle du sauveur de veau en détresse! Lui cria t-il, amusé, il n'était pas vraiment conscient qu'ils étaient en danger, il voyait qu'ils peinaient mais sans comprendre pourquoi.

« Ne t'approches pas! Fit Blaise...lances-moi une corde, vite, il faut que tu nous tire de là.

Il y avait une urgence réelle dans sa voix et le rouquin ne posa pas de question, il agit aussitôt, il saisit le lasso accroché à sa selle et le lui lança avant d'attacher l'autre bout à son pommeau, Blaise fit la même chose et Ron poussa son cheval vers la rive.

Gryffy sembla faire du sur-place, il peinait de trop et voyant ça le rouquin se mit à nager près de lui en le tirant par le mors pour l'aider.

Il leur fallut des efforts énormes pour parcourir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la rive et Ron ressentit un intense soulagement en sentant le sol sous ses pieds.

Là le cheval pu tirer plus facilement et enfin ils sortirent tous de l'eau, les deux garçons s'écroulant sans force dans l'herbe pour reprendre leurs souffles, le veau rejoignant rapidement sa mère et les deux chevaux s'ébrouant.

« Tout va bien? Leur cria Harry qui arrivait, le troupeau avait prit pied un peu plus loin et il s'était aperçut que Ron et Blaise avaient des ennuis alors qu'ils sortaient de l'eau.

« Oui! Répondit le rouquin...t'inquiètes pas, on vous rejoins dans un moment, les chevaux sont épuisés et nous aussi.

« D'accord! Fit le brun qui fit demi-tour et repartit aussi sec en comprenant que son ami ne souhaitait pas sa présence.

Le Serpentard lui se redressa et se leva sans un mot ou un regard pour Ron que cela énerva.

« Tu pourrais au moins me dire merci! Fit-il assez sèchement tout en se mettant debout.

«Merci! Répliqua Blaise en se dirigeant vers son cheval.

Mais cela ne plut pas du tout au rouquin qui se précipita pour lui barrer la route et le fixa en fronçant des sourcils mécontents.

« Et c'est tout? S'exclama t-il en sentant la colère monter devant son air froid.

« Tu voulais un remerciement, c'est fait! Rétorqua le Serpentard en haussant les épaules...qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus?

« Que t'arrêtes de jouer au crétin et de faire comme si tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu m'aimais! Riposta Ron.

« Pfff! souffla Blaise qui voulut se détourner mais le rouquin l'en empêcha d'une brusque bourrade.

« Reste là! Gronda ce dernier...faut qu'on s'explique tous les deux et on va le faire tout de suite.

« J'ai rien à expliquer! S'énerva le Serpentard qui le bouscula à son tour.

Et là le poing de Ron partit, plus par réflexe que par réelle volonté de lui faire mal, même si quelque part il en avait eut envie devant sa mauvaise foi.

Son poing atteignit Blaise à la mâchoire et ce dernier fit deux pas en arrière tout en poussant un léger grognement de douleur et de surprise, puis son regard sombre étincela de colère et se rapprochant vivement il expédia le sien dans l'estomac de Ron qui se plia en deux.

La colère, la rancœur, l'amour, tout les non-dits, tous ces sentiments les submergèrent et ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre avec hargne, chacun cognant de toutes ses forces.

Ils étaient pratiquement de forces égales mais le rouquin, d'une carrure légèrement plus athlétique, finit par prendre le dessus et quand Blaise s'écroula sur le sol il s'assit sur lui à cheval sur son abdomen.

Là il saisit le Serpentard par le revers de ses vêtements et se mit à le secouer fortement.

« C'est ça que tu voulais?...hein? Dis-moi...je t'ai mis une raclée tu es content maintenant?...c'est ça que tu voulais?...c'est tout ce que tu veux entre nous? Criait-il, ulcéré et ne sachant plus trop ce qu'il disait, il lui en voulait tellement de rejeter aussi bêtement l'amour qu'ils avaient ressentit l'un pour l'autre.

« T'es vraiment qu'un abruti! Continua t-il...le pire de tous les abrutis...je t'aime...

Il se tu brusquement, il se sentait soudainement comme vidé et il s'immobilisa les mains crispées sur les vêtements de Blaise qu'il relâcha lentement, ses yeux azur rivés aux siens il secoua lentement la tête.

« Je te hais! Murmura t-il doucement tout en se levant...je ne sais même plus.

Il se détourna.

« Je ne sais même plus! Répéta t-il doucement avant de s'éloigner lentement pour se diriger vers les chevaux.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	12. Chapter 12

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 12**

**&&&&.**

« RON ATTENDS!

Le cri que venait de pousser Blaise fit stopper le rouquin qui se retourna pour le regarder.

Le Serpentard se releva en grimaçant de douleur et s'approcha de lui, s'arrêtant à deux pas de distance.

« C'est tellement surprenant tout ça! Dit-il...je...

Il se tu et baissa la tête.

« Je ne sais plus quoi penser! Reprit-il dans un souffle.

« C'est mauvais d'être trop intelligent, on réfléchit trop! Répliqua Ron qui ne voyait aucune raison de le plaindre ou de lui faciliter la tâche, il souffrait bien lui.

Mais le Serpentard ne s'offusqua pas, il secoua simplement la tête sans la relever.

« Arrêtes, j'essaie de t'expliquer! Fit-il.

Le rouquin combla vivement la distance qui les séparait et prit son visage entre ses mains pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Tout ce que je veux que tu me dises c'est ce que tu ressens pour moi, que tu acceptes ou pas on verra plus tard...est ce que tu m'aimes?

Il attendit quelques secondes ses yeux rivés aux siens puis aucune réponse ne venant il le lâcha en s'écartant.

« Bien! Articula t-il mâchoires serrée sur la douleur intense qu'il ressentit au niveau du cœur...maintenant je sais.

Il se précipita vers son cheval sur le dos duquel il sauta et partit au galop.

**&&&&.**

Dés que le troupeau était arrivé sur l'autre rive Severus avait décidé de monter le camp même si il était tôt, il fallait faire sécher toutes leurs affaires et cela allait prendre du temps.

Harry qui revenait après être allé voir si tout allait bien pour Ron et Blaise aperçut Draco qui avait dessellé son cheval se poser les mains en bas des reins et s'étirer en paraissant souffrir.

Pourtant il ne l'avait pas entendu se plaindre une seule fois, c'était plus qu'étonnant de sa part et il sourit en décidant de le taquiner.

« Courbatures? Demanda t-il en mettant pied à terre près de lui...c'est dur quand on a pas l'habitude de travailler!

« Fous moi la paix Potter! Grogna le blond...gardes tes réflexions pour toi c'est pas le moment.

« Et quand c'est qu'on pourra avoir un moment pour parler tous les deux? S'insurgea le brun en retirant la selle de son cheval.

« Jamais! Rétorqua Draco...on a rien à se dire.

« Et bien si justement! S'exclama Harry en se plantant devant lui...on a beaucoup à se dire au contraire.

« Alors écoutes moi bien Potter! Fit Draco en pointant un doigt sous son nez...tout ça c'est une monumentale erreur provoquée par ton cher Dumbledore qui a voulut s'amuser à nos dépens et il n'y a rien d'autre à dire là dessus.

« Tu te mens à toi-même mon ange! Répondit doucement le brun avec un petit sourire.

« ARRETES DE M'APPELER COMME CA! Explosa le blond outré...je ne suis pas ton ange...je n'ai jamais été un ange et je ne serais jamais l'ange de personne encore moins le tien, t'as comprit?

« Ne t'énerves pas mon cœur je suis pas sourd! S'amusa Harry...pour moi que tu le veuilles ou pas tu es mon ange...mon ange blond.

Le teint habituellement très pâle de Draco vira au rouge brique sous l'effet de la colère et de l'indignation.

« Je vais te tuer Potter! Gronda t-il en avançant les mains comme pour le prendre à la gorge.

Mais le brun se saisit de ses poignets pour l'arrêter et ses yeux verts où il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'amusement accrochèrent le regard gris furieux.

« Je t'aime Draco! Murmura t-il...je ne peux pas oublier que toi aussi tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et je refuse de croire que tu ne ressentes subitement plus rien, que tu le veuilles ou pas il y a quelque chose de fort entre nous et tu le sais très bien.

La voix et les mots si tendres d'Harry désarçonnèrent le blond dont la colère retomba brusquement, il sembla hésiter un instant puis se dégagea d'un geste sec avant de se détourner.

« Laisses moi tranquille! Fit-il.

Le brun le regarda partir puis il baissa la tête pour réfléchir et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Te laisser tranquille?se dit-il...ça non alors!

Draco avait été sur le point de céder, il en était sûr et n'allait certainement pas abandonner maintenant, de toutes manières même si il l'avait voulut il n'aurait pas pu, il l'aimait trop pour pouvoir se passer de lui.

**&&&&.**

Près du feu Neville était tendrement appuyé contre le torse de Severus qui dos contre sa selle avait rabattu son chapeau noir sur ses yeux et somnolait.

Lui aussi sentait le sommeil l'envahir et il regarda vaguement Draco qui passa comme un éclair devant eux suivit peu de temps après par un Harry à l'air déterminé.

Neville sourit.

« Et dire que c'était pour moi que ça devait être le plus dur! Marmonna t-il satisfait.

« Mmmh? fit Severus en ouvrant les yeux.

« Rien! Murmura Neville en levant la tête vers lui...je t'aime! Rajouta t-il dans un sourire.

Le maître de potion le serra contre lui et referma les yeux.

**&&&&.**

Draco s'était éloigné du campement et bras croisés il s'était adossé contre un arbre en observant sans vraiment le voir le troupeau qui broutait paisiblement, Harry occupait toutes ses pensées.

Harry qu'il aimait mais qu'il se refusait à avouer, c'était plus fort que lui, il y avait tellement d'années de haine entre eux qu'un tel revirement lui semblait une véritable aberration difficilement acceptable, pourtant dés qu'il s'approchait de lui il n'avait plus qu'une envie, se jeter dans ses bras, se retrouver dans sa chaleur, sentir sa peau contre la sienne.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux en poussant un soupir de frustration.

« A quoi tu penses mon cœur?

Draco ouvrit brusquement les yeux et plongea dans le vert de ceux d'Harry qui se trouvait tout près de lui.

Le blond se sentit prit au piège de ses yeux là et il n'eut plus envie de lutter, juste celle de s'abandonner.

« A toi! Murmura t-il.

Le brun sourit et colla son corps contre le sien en posant les mains sur ses hanches.

« Alors tu veux bien être mon ange? Chuchota t-il.

« Je t'en pries Draco ne me repousse pas! Reprit-il d'un ton suppliant devant le silence et l'immobilité de ce dernier.

« Oui je veux bien! Finit par dire doucement le blond.

Harry l'embrassa et ils poussèrent le même soupir de plaisir, plaisir de se retrouver enfin.

**&&&&.**

Ils ne revinrent au campement qu'à l'heure du repas et le brun s'aperçut immédiatement que Ron n'allait pas bien, il fixait d'un air malheureux et renfrogné les flammes sans toucher à l'assiette posée devant lui, Blaise était assit à l'opposé de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il ne semblait pas être mieux et ses yeux sombres se posèrent avec une légère surprise sur Draco qui tenait la main d'Harry.

Le blond et le brun se regardèrent puis chacun d'eux alla s'installer près de son ami.

« Je croyais que jamais tu ne voudrais de Potter! Fit Blaise d'un ton morose.

« Y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis et je n'en suis pas un! Rétorqua d'abord Draco qui se tu puis reprit...je l'aime et tenter de faire croire le contraire est ridicule, j'en ai marre de faire semblant et j'admets ma défaite! Il eut un petit sourire en regardant Harry de l'autre côté qui parlait avec Ron...c'est le genre de défaite plutôt agréable tu sais, et en fait on y gagne.

« Tu veux me faire comprendre que je devrais en faire autant? Demanda Blaise en jetant un regard en coin vers le rouquin qui semblait agacé par ce qu'était en train de lui dire son ami et faisait lentement non de la tête.

« Peut être que oui! Répondit le blond qui haussa les épaules et se leva pour ramasser ses affaires...mais c'est à toi de voir, ça ne me regarde pas.

Il s'éloigna sans un mot de plus et rejoignit Harry qui l'attendait pour aller s'installer un peu à l'écart.

**&&&&.**

Ron observa son ami qui partait avec Draco et fit une moue irritée, c'était facile pour lui de lui dire qu'il devait insister auprès de Blaise, mais lui il n'avait aucune envie de se faire rejeter une fois de plus, ça faisait mal, très mal même et il se sentait suffisamment malheureux comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche.

Toujours renfrogné il s'allongea sur sa couverture qu'il rabattit sur lui et ferma les yeux.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	13. Chapter 13

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 13.**

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain en fin de matinée ils entrèrent dans l'état du Colorado, ils traversèrent d'immenses plaines vallonnées et tapissées d'herbes grasses puis le paysage changea et devint plus accidenté.

A ce moment ils laissèrent les rives du Rio Grande pour suivre celles du fleuve Colorado.

Lentement et au fil des heures le terrain s'éleva de plus en plus, ils grimpèrent et se retrouvèrent en fin de journée sur un grand plateau aride coupée en deux par le fleuve qui y avait creusé une gorge au fil des siècles et qu'ils apercevaient tout en bas.

L'endroit était balayé par un vent très froid, ici le climat était différent et les chutes de neiges n'étaient pas rares même au mois de juin, c'est pour cela que c'était une piste rarement empruntée, la plupart des convois préféraient contourner le plateau même si cela rallongeait beaucoup le trajet jusqu'à Cheyenne.

Quand ce fut le moment de la halte du soir ils installèrent le camp au pied d'une falaise et mirent le chariot en travers pour les abriter du vent.

**&&&&.**

Ron observa un instant Harry et Draco qui emmitouflés sous leurs couvertures se serraient amoureusement l'un contre l'autre pour se tenir chaud, puis son regard se porta sur Severus et Neville qui se tenait près du feu, ce dernier cuisinait tout en discutant à mi-voix avec le maître de potion dans les bras duquel il se réfugiait dés qu'il avait finit de tourner son éternel ragoût.

Le rouquin soupira devant tant d'amour et se sentit seul, il jeta un petit regard vers Blaise qui se tenait un peu en retrait et l'observait à la dérobée.

Ron détourna rapidement les yeux, toute la journée il avait évité de se retrouver proche du Serpentard et à deux reprises il avait carrément fuit quand celui-ci avait fait mine de vouloir lui parler, il souffrait trop pour engager une quelconque discussion.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et se leva, il ne supportait plus de rester là et de voir ses amis aussi heureux alors que lui se sentait aussi mal, c'était égoïste de sa part mais il s'en moquait complètement.

**&&&&.**

Il s'éloigna lentement du campement sans but précis en suivant la falaise qu'il contourna, passant près du troupeau d'animaux frileusement serrés les uns contre les autres et continua son chemin.

Puis dans le peu de lumière qu'il restait il aperçut non loin de l'endroit où il se trouvait une entrée condamnée par des planches qui paraissaient assez récentes.

« Sûrement une mine d'or qui a fermée après que le filon soit épuisé! Se dit-il, il savait qu'il y en avait beaucoup par ici.

Poussé par la curiosité il s'approcha et arracha les planches mal clouées qui cédèrent sans problème, il avança de deux pas à l'intérieur et vit par terre contre un mur tout un fatras de choses qui avait été abandonnées là.

Il s'accroupit devant et se saisit d'une lampe à pétrole, elle était pratiquement pleine, il sortit une boîte d'allumettes et l'alluma.

Il se redressa en la portant à bout de bras pour mieux y voir et il avança encore de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter avec hésitation.

« Si j'étais toi je n'irais pas plus loin! Fit la voix de Blaise derrière lui...ces mines sont de vrais labyrinthes et tu risques de te perdre!

« Tu m'as suivit? Grogna Ron en se retournant d'un bloc.

« Je voudrais te parler! dit le Serpentard.

« Et bien pas moi! Répliqua vivement le rouquin qui se précipita dans le couloir sombre, il n'avait pas eut l'intention d'y aller mais là tout ce qu'il voulait c'était fuir Blaise, il ne voulait pas souffrir encore.

« RON! Appela le Serpentard...ATTENDS!

« NON! Répondit-il sans s'arrêter.

Il l'entendit qui le suivait et pour tenter de lui échapper il se mit à tourner et virer à grands pas dans les différents tunnels qui s'ouvraient devant lui, sans réfléchir au trajet qu'il suivait.

Après un temps indéfini mais qui lui sembla assez long il déboucha dans une vaste salle qui avait dû être le cœur du filon et s'arrêta.

Plusieurs galeries partaient de là et il ne savait pas du tout laquelle prendre, il réfléchit une seconde et s'aperçut avec angoisse qu'il serait tout aussi incapable de refaire le chemin en sens inverse.

« Et merde! Pesta t-il intérieurement...me voilà bien.

« Tu as finit de courir? Fit une nouvelle fois la voix de Blaise qui apparemment était arrivé à le suivre sans difficulté.

Il y avait une légère ironie teintée d'amusement dans le ton du Serpentard et Ron se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

« On est perdu! Dit-il d'une voix abrupte...je n'ai aucune idée du chemin qu'il faut prendre pour sortir d'ici, tu le sais toi?

« C'est très bien comme ça! Répondit simplement Blaise sans paraître inquiet...on va attendre ici qu'ils viennent nous chercher et tu vas être obligé de m'écouter.

« Je préfère encore tourner en rond pendant vingt ans dans ces fichus tunnels! Maugréa le rouquin qui fit demi tour et retourna dans la galerie par laquelle il était arrivé.

En soupirant Blaise le suivit et au premier embranchement Ron s'arrêta, indécis.

« Je crois que je suis arrivé par la droite! Murmura t-il sans assurance.

« C'est à gauche! Dit le Serpentard sûr de lui.

« Qu'est ce que t'en sais? Demanda le rouquin en le regardant d'un air suspicieux.

Blaise eut un petit sourire et s'approcha de la poutre de soutènement en sortant le couteau qui pendait à sa ceinture et avec lequel il désigna une grosse encoche bien visible.

« Se jeter tête baissée dans n'importe quoi n'est pas toujours une bonne solution! Ironisa t-il...quelques fois il vaut mieux réfléchir d'abord.

« Pfffffff!...j'aurais bien finit par trouver! Fit Ron dans un haussement d'épaules, il refusait de reconnaître que Blaise avait raison, il passa devant lui le menton haut et continua son chemin.

Grâce à la prévoyance de Blaise qui avait laissé des marques tout le long du chemin ils arrivèrent bientôt en vue de la sortie, elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres quand le Serpentard s'arrêta.

« Je t'aime Ron! Dit-il.

Ce dernier qui avait continué à avancer fit un brusque arrêt et se retourna lentement pour lui faire face.

« A quoi tu joues? Interrogea t-il d'une voix sourde et les traits durs...un coup tu m'aimes, un coup tu m'aimes plus, ça t'amuses de me faire souffrir?

« Ron! Murmura Blaise en se rapprochant de lui...pardon!

Le rouquin recula quand il voulut poser une main sur son bras et le Serpentard secoua tristement la tête en la laissant retomber.

« Je ne savais plus où j'en étais! Reprit-il...c'était tellement inattendu tout ça, j'ai voulut renier mes sentiments, j'ai eut peur...

il s'interrompit et tenta un petit sourire qui n'eut aucun effet sur Ron qui continua à le fixer durement.

« Les Serpentard ne sont pas réputé pour leur courage tu le sais bien! Souffla Blaise qui baissa la tête, les yeux bleus et froids le mettaient mal à l'aise et la peur d'être repoussé lui étreignit le cœur.

La crainte de l'avoir perdu pour de bon le fit se jeter contre lui et il s'accrocha fermement à son cou.

« Dis moi que tu m'aimes encore! Murmura t-il, le nez blottit au creux de l'épaule de Ron qui ne réagit pas immédiatement et resta totalement immobile.

« Je ne sais pas! Finit par dire le rouquin qui le repoussa doucement et s'écarta de lui...c'est à mon tour de ne plus savoir où j'en suis.

Blaise le fixa d'un air atterré.

« C'est pas possible! Souffla t-il.

« Excuses moi! Fit Ron en détournant les yeux...mais là je ne peux pas...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase et partit en courant en direction du campement, il avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir, il avait eut tellement mal qu'il lui était impossible de tout pardonner d'un seul coup, un tas de sentiments bouillonnait en lui et il lui fallait un peu de temps pour tout remettre à sa place et savoir si leur courte histoire pouvait reprendre.

Parvenu au camp il croisa les regards d'Harry et Draco qu'il ignora et se réfugia sous sa couverture sans penser à manger.

**&&&&.**

« Weasley qui ne mange pas? Fit le blond dubitatif...doit y avoir un gros problème.

Le brun allait répondre quand Blaise apparut à son tour le visage défait et fit exactement la même chose que Ron sans leur prêter la moindre attention.

« C'est même sûr! Confirma Harry...y a un très gros problème!

**&&&&.**

Severus resserra son étreinte autour du corps de Neville qui dormait bien blottit contre son torse.

« J'espère que je n'ai pas eut l'air aussi crétin que ces deux là! se dit-il après avoir observé Ron et Blaise.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	14. Chapter 14

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 14.**

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain matin ils se réveillèrent sous une fine couche de neige et ils vinrent tous se réfugier près du feu que Neville ranimait en grelottant.

Ils burent leurs cafés brûlants en tenant bien serrés dans leurs mains les gobelets de métal pour réchauffer leurs doigts engourdis.

Ils se remirent en route sans entrain, la fatigue du voyage commençait à peser lourd sur leurs épaules, même les animaux semblaient abattus et surtout affamés, sur cet endroit désertique l'herbe était rare ils n'avaient donc rien mangé depuis qu'ils avait quittés la plaine.

Ils finirent de traverser le plateau et commencèrent à descendre l'autre versant, le chemin qu'ils suivirent était plutôt dangereux et surplombait le vide.

**&&&&.**

Blaise qui avait le moral à zéro s'approcha du précipice sur le bord duquel il fit avancer son cheval, le vide qu'il fixait l'attirait, il se sentait si malheureux, il en était à se demander comment il avait pu détester Ron pendant si longtemps, là il ne pouvait pas imaginer l'avenir sans lui à ses côtés.

Ses cheveux roux dont il s'était si souvent moqué, il en connaissait la douceur, ses taches de rousseur et sa facilité à rougir qu'il raillait sans cesse avant maintenant il adorait ça.

Il avait besoin de sa force tranquille, besoin de lui, de ses bras, de son amour.

« Pourquoi? Gémit-il intérieurement...pourquoi ai-je été aussi bête?

Ron qui se trouvait à quelques mètres derrière lui et l'observait sourcils froncés, commença à s'inquiéter, ce que faisait Blaise était dangereux il suffisait d'un rien pour que le cheval glisse et pour qu'ils fassent une chute qui serait mortelle.

Il se rapprocha tout en restant au milieu du sentier.

« Blaise? Appela t-il.

« Quoi? Répondit ce dernier sans tourner la tête vers lui, le regard toujours fixé sur le vide.

« Éloignes toi du bord, c'est dangereux.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire? Murmura le Serpentard.

Le cheval de Blaise buta contre une pierre et le cœur de Ron fit un bond dans sa poitrine, si il le perdait il en mourrait, il était prêt à tout lui pardonner.

« Blaise s'il te plait viens ici! Fit-il...tu me fais peur.

« Je t'aime! Murmura de nouveau le Serpentard sans paraître l'avoir entendu.

« Si tu m'aimes vraiment viens près de moi.

Cette fois Blaise tourna la tête vers lui et ses yeux sombres s'agrandirent quand il vit le sourire que lui adressa Ron, et au grand soulagement de ce dernier il fit venir son cheval tout près du sien et ils s'arrêtèrent.

« Est ce que...est ce que tu m'aimes encore un peu? Demanda Blaise avec hésitation...j'ai été tellement stupide! Rajouta t-il d'un air désolé.

Ron lui posa une main sur la cuisse pour s'y appuyer et se pencha vers lui.

« Pas qu'un peu, crétin! Dit-il doucement...finalement je crois que je te préfère quand tu es intelligent.

« Pfffffff! souffla le Serpentard qui se sentit revivre et sourit enfin, il se pencha à son tour et ils échangèrent un baiser très désiré de part et d'autre.

**&&&&.**

Enfin la descente s'acheva et ils retrouvèrent la plaine et ses températures plus clémentes.

Ils firent un arrêt pour laisser brouter le troupeaux affamé et prendre un peu de repos, ils n'étaient plus très loin de leur destination et le voyage s'achevait.

**&&&&.**

Assit autour du feu les trois couples se regardaient.

« On s'en est bien très bien sortit finalement! Dit Harry blottit dans les bras de Draco...on forme une bonne équipe.

« Oui c'est vrai! Approuva Ron qui tenait tendrement enlacé Blaise assit entre ses jambes...tu fais un très bon cow-boy mon coeur! Rajouta t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

« Je vais d'ailleurs ramener tout l'équipement à Poudlard! Plaisanta le Serpentard en lui rendant son baiser...comme ça je pourrais toujours te prendre au lasso si tu tentes de t'éloigner de moi.

« Et pourquoi pas me marquer de ton initiale sur les fesses pendant que tu y es! Protesta le rouquin pour la forme, il ne comptait pas s'éloigner du Serpentard qu'il avait bien l'intention de garder pour lui.

« Tiens ça c'est une idée qui me plairait assez! Intervint Draco avec un sourire sardonique pour Harry qui soupira d'un air amusé...prépares tes fesses Potter ça va chauffer.

« Avec ou sans initiale je suis ta propriété! Lui murmura le brun pas contrariant du tout..

Le blond posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, un éclat victorieux dans ses yeux gris, il adorait qu'Harry s'abandonne totalement à lui.

Draco était particulièrement possessif, il avait un besoin presque vital de sentir que le brun lui appartenait et ce dernier qui l'avait parfaitement comprit l'acceptait sans contrainte, il se sentait prêt à tout pour lui.

Severus lui ne disait rien, la tête de Neville, qui souriait en écoutant ses amis, appuyée sur son épaule il se sentait bien et ne regrettait absolument pas ce voyage ni même le tour que leur avait joué Dumbledore, en fait il le remerciait même, sans lui il serait passé à côté d'un bonheur qui se trouvait tout près de lui sans qu'il s'en rende compte, mais ça il ne lui dirait jamais clairement.

Neville lui pensait à l'avenir avec sérénité, ici ou à Poudlard Severus resterait à ses côtés il lui avait promit et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

**&&&&.**

Ils se remirent en route et en fin de journée ils arrivèrent en vue d'un petit village qui semblait très pauvre et alors qu'ils approchaient de l'entrée ils aperçurent une silhouette immobile qui semblait les attendre.

« Dumbledore! Murmura Severus.

Ils se regroupèrent tous et s'avancèrent en ligne pour s'arrêter face au vieil homme qui les regardait venir sans bouger.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent un instant en silence.

« J'espère que vous avez fait un bon voyage? Finit par demander le vieux directeur d'un air innocent comme si tout était normal et qu'ils venaient juste de faire un voyage d'agrément.

Sans savoir pourquoi Harry éclata de rire, voir Dumbledore dans sa robe de sorcier, sa longue barbe agitée par un petit vent, dans un décor hors du temps et qui leur souhaitait d'avoir fait un bon voyage comme si de rien n'était le fit rire aux larmes.

Dumbledore était vraiment quelqu'un hors du commun, comment lui en vouloir?

Son rire se communiqua aux autres, même à Severus ainsi qu'aux habitants qui étaient sortit pour les observer et s'y mirent aussi.

Pendant un instant toute la rue résonna de rires, ce qui ne devait pas arriver souvent dans ce petit village où les gens ne devaient pas manger tous les jours à leur faim.

Quand enfin ils se calmèrent ils descendirent de cheval, Neville de son chariot et s'approchèrent du directeur.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer les enfants! Fit ce dernier les yeux encore pétillants de rire...je crois que ce voyage vous à bien réussit.

Ils opinèrent tous, chaque couple se prenant la main.

« Et même encore plus que ce que je croyais! Reprit-il pensivement en se frottant le menton un peu surprit...mais c'est parfait...oui parfait!.

Dumbledore se tourna vers un homme d'âge mûr qui se tenait un peu retrait et lui fit signe d''approcher.

« Le troupeau, les chevaux et le chariot sont pour le village! Lui dit-il.

Le visage de l'homme s'éclaira d'un sourire radieux, c'était comme si devant lui se trouvait le père noël, pour l'époque c'était une véritable fortune que le vieux directeur leur offrait.

« Je vous emprunte juste votre maison un instant! Rajouta Dumbledore.

L'homme s'inclina poliment en le remerciant.

Les trois couples suivirent le vieil homme à l'intérieur d'une maison toute proche dont ils ne ressortirent jamais, à la grande surprise des habitants qui les cherchèrent pendant des heures en soulevant même les lattes du plancher au cas où avant d'abandonner.

Pendant longtemps ils parlèrent de celui que certains prirent pour l'un des rois mage et d'autre pour le père noël.

**&&&&.**

A Poudlard la fin de l'année se passa dans le calme absolu et si on voyait toujours Harry, Draco, Blaise et Ron s'attendre dans les couloirs ce n'était plus pour se sauter dessus ou du moins plus de la même façon.

Le couple qui provoqua le plus de remous fut Severus et Neville qui restèrent d'ailleurs totalement hermétiques face aux regards moqueurs ou indignés, eux ils s'aimaient et si cela ne convenait pas à certains cela ne leur faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Dumbledore lui se demanda si pour régler tout les petits problèmes entre élèves il ne devrait pas envoyer tout Poudlard au far-West, genre classe verte.

Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un long voyage en commun pour apprendre à se connaître.

« C'est bien connu ça forme la jeunesse! Pensa t-il en souriant.

**********************************FIN*****************************************

**Voilà c'est finit ( lol j'ai l'impression que je radote à force)!**

**Encore et toujours un immense merci à vous pour avoir suivit cette histoire.**

**Gros bisous à vous!**


End file.
